I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by Hufflepuff09
Summary: To Protect Ginny Harry decides to leave the country. However he doesn't realized what all he is leaving behind.How will Ginny ever survive this. With the help of her large family and a unlikely source Harry and Ginny just might end up back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Hey guys so I am trying out a new story idea and I hope you like it. I actually got this idea from cuddlebear992 who did a Draco/Ginny version of this story. So I already have quite a bit written on this story so if I get lots of review's then I will post faster. So Here it is the first chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Life Changing Decision<p>

HARRY POV

I stared down at the letter in his hand.

_I know about her Harry. I know about the girl who stole your heart; the love of your life. I am going to find her, and I am going to make her suffer the way you made me suffer._

I sighed having in read the short note over and over several times. This was not the first threat I had gotten since a certain death eater had escaped Azkaban. However it was the first on Ginny's life. I have had this letter for a week and so far not much has happened, but that didn't mean it wouldn't. I am Head Auror and helped throw many death eaters in Azkaban after the war ended. So this would not be the last threat on Ginny's life or the life of those I loved most.

Finally I knew what I had to do. I stood up and walked down to Kingsley's office, the Minister of Magic. I knocked briskly and heard him say come in. I opened the door to see him sitting behind his desk poured over paper work. He looked up and a smile broke over his face when he saw me. Little did know that this would not be a happy visit.

"Harry" He said standing up "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Well sir it's not a happy visit" I said getting right to the point. If I didn't I may back out. I loved my job, but Ginny's safety was everything to me. "I am quitting"

Kingsley searched my eyes to see if this was a joke. It was clearly not. "Harry-"He began, but I cut him off.

"I can't risk her life anymore sir, or the lives of those around me."

He sighed "Harry you still defeated the dark lord, you still put half the men in Azkaban. Whether you are an Auror or not they will still come after you"

"I know" I said solemnly

"What if we moved you down the ranks? Took the heat off you for awhile." He reasoned.

I shook my head "Like you said they will still find me"

"Then why quite if it is not going to matter?" He asked

"Because it will matter soon enough" I said turning to leave his office.

"Harry I think you should give Ginny some credit. I mean she is stronger than she looks." He said his last feeble attempt to get me to stay. I turned around to face him.

"I know Ginny is strong, but I will be the cause of her untimely death. So I am leaving. I do have one finally request to make." I asked and he nodded for me to go on. "I want Ron made Head Auror. He has been my second in command since I was promoted. He knows all the Aurors and all the cases he would be the best man for the job. I then want Draco Malfoy moved to second in command. He is the best Auror we have and is the best for the job."

Kingsley just stared at me like he was losing a son. In some ways maybe he was. Kingsley had done so much to protect me during the war, and now I was just leaving.

"I really am sorry Kingsley, but this is just something I have to do" I said before turning and walking out of the room. That was not even the hardest part. I still had to deal with Ron who was not going to take this lightly. I tapped on his door and heard a muffled come in. I opened the door to see my best friend and sidekick sitting at his desk behind piles of paper work.

Ron and Hermione had just got married three months ago. He took an entire week off for the Honeymoon and is still trying to catch up on paper work, but according to him it was totally worth it.

"Hey" Harry I heard him say as he stood up. "Can you believe I am still playing catch up?" He asked "I mean honestly it doesn't seem like we do this much during the week"

I laughed "yes but Ron you have the regular week load plus the other week's load on top of it."

He sighed "True maybe a week was too long, but believe me it-"

"Was totally worth it I know" I said and Ron blushed crimson "Listen we need to talk" I said

"Uh oh" Ron said "That is never a good thing"

"I love your sister more than anything in the world." I said feeling my throat closing "And I don't want to endanger her life so I am quitting the ministry and leaving the country." I said throwing the last part out there.

Ron seemed to process what I was saying to him.

"You're leaving Ginny" He said

I nodded "To Protect Her"

"Harry" Ron said finally getting his words "You can't this will kill her"

"Ron I don't have a choice. I am the boy who lived, the boy who killed the dark lord. I am Head Auror and put half of the prisoners in Azkaban. The death threats will never stop. It is what's better for Ginny."

"Harry-"Ron started but I stopped him.

"I know Ron, but this is the only way. I have one final favor to ask of you." I said searching my best friend's eye. Ron continued to stare back.

"I am going to make Ginny believe I don't love her." Ron opened his mouth but I stopped him. "It's the only way they won't go after her. I am going to make her believe I don't love her and you can't tell her that truth. You can't let her know how much I love her. I want her to be able to move on and have a happy life. I am going to America for a while try to start fresh. Please don't tell her where I am going, and don't tell you family anything either."

"Harry there must be another way"

"There isn't now promise me you will won't tell her" I said staring at him.

Finally Ron nodded "Ok I won't say anything, but just know she will be devastated"

I pulled out my wand "Make the unbreakable vow" I said and Ron stared at me.

"Harry don't you trust me" He said and I shook my head.

"The minute that she starts crying you will want to be a good big brother and tell her that I really did love her. She needs to believe I didn't love her so she can move on and not feel guilty. Please Ron you have to do this for me." I pleaded

After a few moments of silence Ron stuck his hand out. He vowed to never tell Ginny or his family that I truly loved her. He vowed to never tell them where I had gone or where they could reach me.

"Thank you Ron" I said walking towards the door.

"The only reason I'm not ripping you to pieces is because I know you love my sister and this is for her own safety"

I smiled "Yes now you should know I requested that you be made Head Auror. You have been by my side through everything and know the cases better than anyone else. Now Draco Malfoy will be your second in command."

"MALFOY" Ron gritted "You know I can't stand that git"

"Ron he is the best in the department. He will have your back" I said

"Harry please consider what you are doing to my family?" Ron begged.

I nodded before exiting his office. Even that was not as bad as what I was about to do. I walked back into my office and sat down behind the desk. After taking a big breath I picked up the phone and called Ginny preparing to do the hardest thing that I would have to do in my life. Harder than killing the dark lord; harder than turning myself over to the dark lord. I would have to break up with the love of my life.

GINNY POV

I wrung my hands over and over as Hermione put the last ingredients in the potion. I had called her because I knew she was the only one I could trust. It had only been three months since she had married my brother Ron and moved out of our flat. Since they have been gone Harry and I have been taking advantage of the empty flat. A few days ago I woke up getting violently sick. I spent the entire day in bed feeling better by the next afternoon; However ever since the I have been getting sick in the morning and feeling better in the afternoon. Yesterday Hermione had asked me about a certain thing that is supposed to happen every month that had not happened this month. So she came over this morning to make the potion.

"Ok Gin" Hermione said "I think it's ready"

I took a deep breath, plucked out a few hairs, and walked over to the bubbling potion. I took another breath and dropped the hairs in the potion. I held my breath my heart pounding as I watch the potion bubble. My heart began to sink as I saw it turn a bright purple. Suddenly the water works started.

"Hermione what am I going to do?" I sobbed. I mean I am sure eventually Harry and I would want kids but now was just not a good time. Hermione put her arm around me.

"You'll be fine" She said "Harry is a great man and you love each other very much"

I looked at her "Hermione we're not ready for this. We're not even married." I felt a panic attack coming on.

"Well every choice has a consequence" She said "You and Harry made a choice and this is the consequence."

I shot her a glare. I did not need a lecture right now. Hermione's hand immediately flew to her mouth.

"I am so sorry. I'm horrible at this. I mean who would want to hear that"

I sighed "No you're right we should have been more careful. This is the consequences for our decisions. I just hope Harry takes it well"

Hermione laughed "Thrilled" she said "Ginny he loves you so much and this will just make that love better."

"You're right" I said a smile coming to my mind "This will be a good thing"

"Right" Hermione "You're having a baby"

"I'M HAVING A BABY" I squealed.

I bid Hermione goodbye so I could prepare to tell Harry he was going to be a father. I knew he would be shocked, but thrilled at the same time. I was in the process of writing out exactly what I was going to say when the phone rang. After the war Hermione and Harry established that wizards should learn to use a phone, it's a good technique to learn. I walked over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello" I said cheerfully

"Hey Gin" I heard Harry's strain voice coming through the phone. My throat began to close up I couldn't tell him here not over the phone. I would wait until we were in person.

"Hey you I was just about to call you" I said clearing my tight throat.

"Really" He sounded surprised "What for?"

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight. I had some big news to tell you" I said excitedly hoping he would get the hint that it was BIG news.

"Well why don't you tell me now?" He said

"Because it's not something I want to say over the phone." I said

"Well Gin" He said taking a deep breath "The thing is I can't come over tonight"

Something was defiantly wrong. There something not right in his voice.

"Harry what's going on?" I asked dead serious.

"I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long." He said

"What are you talking about?" I demanded panic was starting to ensue.

"Ginny I care about you and you are an amazing friend, but I don't love you anymore. I don't think I have since our last break up" He said

Tear were starting to come on. "I don't understand Harry. We have been back together almost two years. Why are you just now telling me you don't love me?"

"I think I was trying to make it work because I wanted it to, but it doesn't and I can't string you along like that." He explained it sounded like this was killing him.

"What about all the love we made?" I asked in hot anger "Have you just been using me for sex the last two years?"

"I'm sorry Ginny that this is hurting you, and I am so sorry that I am the cause. I am a horrible person and should have stopped this sooner."

I began to feel hyperventilation coming on. What was I going to do now?

"Harry please you can't mean this. Look if it's about my safety I can handle it ok. I just can't do this without you." I began to sob.

"I am truly sorry Ginny, but you will be fine without me. You will move on and find someone who will love and cherish you and treat you like a queen."

I was now in full hysterics. I was angry and heartbroken.

"Fine you know what do whatever just doesn't come near me again." I screamed.

"That is fine I have decided it's for the best if I leave too many people know me here." He said

"Fine" I shouted through the tears.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?" He asked

"Not anymore" I said. There was no sense and telling him about a baby he wouldn't love. In my rage I turned and just slammed the receiver down. I couldn't listen to another fake apology. I had given him everything and he had just stolen it away. I slide myself down to the floor where I sat there and cried myself to sleep. I just couldn't believe I was pregnant with his baby and he didn't love me. How was I ever going to get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I can dream :) **

****Hey guys so here is chapter two of this story. Please Please Please keep the reviews coming so I can know how well it is. The faster I get reviews the faster I will update (and I have the first fifteen chapters written). HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY EVERYONE :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Moving On<p>

HERMIONE POV

I was in the kitchen making dinner thinking about the new baby we would soon have in our family. I couldn't wait until that would be me waiting to tell Ron we're having a baby. I heard him floor into the living room.

"Mione I'm home" I heard him call. I had to tell him. Forewarn him to what Harry and Ginny were going to be telling him. I walked out into the living room to see him hanging up his cloak. We met in the middle of the living room with a passionate kiss.

"Ok so I have some bad news" Ron said when we finally broke apart.

"That's ok because I have exciting new whenever you finish to make it better" I said barley holding in my excitement.

"I don't know if anything could make it better. Harry left the country" He said.

Not hearing him in my excitement I blurted out "Ginny's pregnant"

At the same time it seemed what the other one had said sunk into our head because we both yelled "What" at the same time.

"Ginny's pregnant how did that happen?" Ron asked face going red.

I rolled my eyes "Do I really need to spell it out for you Ron?" I asked sarcastically "Why is Harry leaving?"

"Left and I don't know?" Ron said "Is is Harry's baby?"

"No Ron your sister has been sleeping around didn't you know" I said I was not in the mood for ridiculous questions. "Now are you saying Harry has already left."

"Yep I am head Auror and Malfoy is my second in command." He said

"Malfoy why on earth would Harry make Malfoy your second in command." I asked confused. There was not denying that Ron and Harry had both hated Malfoy. Ron shrugged.

"He is the best in the department." He explained

I threw my hands up in the air "So Harry abandoned us all, but he cares"

Ron just shrugged. I had a feeling that there was more to Harry leaving than Ron was letting on.

"So what is Ginny going to do about the baby?" Ron asked. I jumped up.

"Oh my gosh I hadn't even thought about Ginny. I wonder if she knows?" I said heading for the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked me.

"To check on Ginny she made need us" I said stepping into the fire.

GINNY POV

"Ginny" I heard a voice calling to me "Ginny wake up"

I felt like a million pounds was on top of my body trapping me in this world between dreams and reality.

"Ginny please wake up" the voice beckoned me. The more awake I became the more the pain started to come back. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to face the pain. I finally opened my eyes to look into the troubled brown eyes of Hermione with Ron standing right behind her.

"Are you ok?" Hermione immediately asked me.

I felt so stiff. Maybe that's because I had been sleeping on the kitchen floor. I sat up and that's when it started to come back. The pregnancy, Harry's phone call, the reason for my pain. I looked into Hermione's eyes and the tears began to fall again. She wrapped me in a huge embrace.

"Shhhh" She said petting my hair "It's going to be ok"

"He said he didn't love me" I sobbed "He said that he hadn't since we broke up during the war. Everything we have been through together in the last two years has mean nothing to him. This baby means nothing to him."

Hermione just held on to me tighter. Ron looked like he was in agony.

"This just doesn't make sense. You and Harry love each other." Hermione said

"Apparently not" I said sobbed

Ron finally kicked into big brother mode and got down on the floor with me.

"Ginny did you tell Harry about the baby?" He asked me.

I shook my head "I couldn't he would have felt obliged to stay when he didn't want to."

"Ginny you can do this without Harry you know. You are a strong woman and you will be an amazing mother."

I looked up at him dumbstruck through the tears. My brother was not the one I expected to be level calm and level headed about this. Hermione was staring at Ron too. Ron seemed to notice and blushed.

"What I have my moments" he shrugged

Hermione and I giggled a bit. He was right though. Was it tough that Harry just completely stomped on my heart; yes. However that didn't mean anything right now. The most important thing was the small life forming inside of me.

"You're right" I said getting up of the floor. My legs were still shaky, but held onto the counter top for support. "The only thing that matters right now is this baby. He or she is everything to me." I said trying to calm my erratic breathing.

"Well the first thing that I think you should so is tell your parents and then we need to talk about living arrangements." Hermione began and I shook my head violently.

"I am going to live here still." I said firmly. Ron and Hermione looked like they were about to protest when I stopped them.

"No I need to do this. This baby needs to know that she has a strong mother ok. Just because her father is not here doesn't mean she can't have a wonderful life." I said

"Yes but don't you think through the pregnancy and the first year or two you should stay at the burrow. Take stress off of you and your parents could help?" Hermione suggested

I shook my head. "Hermione I defiantly want to stay here. I mean my parents are great, but I can't depend on them forever. I am going to be a mother I have to learn to do this on my own."

Ron looked me in the eyes "I agree Gin. It's completely up to you. You have to do what you feel is best." He said and Hermione looked at him and then back at me.

"Well you should at least tell the family that Harry left and you're having his child." She said crossing her arms. I could tell she was not happy about losing the battle.

I sighed "I will, but first I think I just need a couple of days to process this. I mean in the course of one day I found out I was having a baby and its father doesn't love me. I need time to process" I said feeling the tears starting to come again.

"You're right" Ron said directing Hermione toward the fire place. They waved and then flooed back to their flat. I sighed and headed into my bedroom. I put on some sappy break up music that I had stored away and prepared myself for a good cry. I figured if I got it all out then I could maybe move on for this baby.

"I've sure enjoyed the rain, but I am looking forward to the sun. You have to feel the pain when you lose the love you gave someone. I thought by now the time would take away these lonely tears. I hope you're doing fine alone, but where do I go from here. Cause without you I'm not ok, and without you I've lost my way. My hearts stuck in second place without you."

I felt my heart just breaking as the song spoke the truth about my feelings.

"Cause without you I'm not ok, and without you I've lost my way my hearts stuck in second place; without you"

I continued to listen and cry until I had no tears left to cry. Harry was really gone.

"How do I get through one night without you? If I had to live without you what kind of life would that be? Oh I need you in my life need you to hold. You're my world my heart my soul. If you every leave. Baby you would take away everything real in my life. So tell me now how do I live without you I want to know? How do I dream without you if every go? How do I ever, ever survive? Oh how do I live?"

I began to cry hysterically and scream. The pain was so much I didn't know if I could bear it. I finally began to drift into sleep. I didn't know how I would get through this, but I knew I had to. The living thing inside of me needed me too. I would always love Harry, but somehow I would manage to give out child the best life he deserved. This child would be my life now.


	3. We're Going to Get Through This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys I meant to have this up Saturday for Christmas, but it never happened. So anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you enjoy this and I will try and have another chapter up for New Years. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: We're going to get through this<p>

_Bang Bang Bang _

I heard someone pounding at my front door.

"Ginny open this door right now" I heard my best friend's annoying voice coming through the door. I sighed I knew I was going to have to get up and answer the door or she would just break it down. In fact I was surprised after three days she hadn't flooed in yet. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled to the door. I am sure I must have looked a sight. I had spent the last two and half days wallowing in self misery. Just today had I decided I was going to try to get up. My hair was a gigantic red rat's nest and my eyes were swollen and puffy.

I opened the door to see the worried eyes of my friend Luna Lovegood. Her eyes searched my up and down. "You look dreadful" She commented.

I sighed "What do you wanted Luna?" I asked going back inside the flat. She followed behind me shutting the door quietly.

"Everybody is worried about you. No one has heard from you in three days. I mean other than work when you called to tell them you wouldn't be there." She said. I went to the kitchen and began making a pot of coffee I had a feeling I was going to need.

"I am sorry I just needed a few days to myself." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table. Luna sat down across from me.

"I know Hermione finally broke down and told us yesterday so the family wouldn't come flooing here." She said. "I can't believe he left and that he said he didn't love you it makes no sense" She said

I sighed "I know, but he did." I said trying not to focus on my broke heart. Suddenly I felt a small movement inside of me. It was so strange yet it made me almost smile. Suddenly I felt panic set in _what else had Hermione told them?_

"Uh Luna" I asked "What else did Hermione tell you?" I asked her. She looked surprised.

"Nothing just that Harry had decided he didn't love you anymore and he left." She looked at me suspiciously "Why what else is there?" she asked. I knew that by my facial expression and she's that she would not believe that there was nothing else. There was clearly more to the story. I took a deep breath and looked into my friends kind eyes.

"I'm pregnant" I said searching her eyes for her response. I saw several emotions cross her face. There was shock, surprise, and then anger.

"Is it Harry's?" She asked through gritted teeth. Then I realized what she must have thought.

"Harry doesn't know." I said looking down at the table "I couldn't tell him" I felt tears coming again.

"Ginny" Luna said "How is that fair. He deserves to know"

"I know" I sighed "But if he didn't love me then I didn't want him to stay for guilt." I said my voice breaking with sobs. I laid my head down on the table and sobbed. I had no idea what I was doing. I mean I was only nineteen years old. Maybe Hermione was right I should move home. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I looked up into Luna's kind eyes.

"What can I do to help?" She asked

"I don't know" I sobbed "I don't know what I am doing anymore. I mean I thought I was protecting the baby by not telling him. He would have felt obliged to stay, and then he or she would have a father who blamed them for having to stay."

"Well then that's all that matters is that you're doing what you feel is best. You are its mother and it has to be your decision." Luna said wrapping her arms around me "And I will be here to support you"

I smiled weakly at her "Thank Luna. Ron and Hermione know, but that' sit. I don't know how I am going to tell the rest of the family. I mean my parents are going to flip not to mention my brothers." I said kind of laughing "Maybe it is a good thing that Harry left so they can't kill him."

Luna chuckled "So true and Ron was ok with this?" She asked surprised.

"Yea I was surprised too, but I think Hermione prepared him so he wouldn't say the wrong thing." I said I thinking about my sweet overprotective sister.

"Well just let me know when you want to tell them and I will go with you. I am here to help you right now." Luna said hugging me.

"Thanks Luna" I said "You are a true friend."

Three days later I sat nervously in the living room at the burrow. My entire family was there. Bill, Fleur and one year old Victorie were there. I loved my niece remember all the excitement when she was born. That would be me in nine months when my little bundle of joy arrived. Charlie and his wife Samantha were there too. They had met in Romania when Charlie was working on dragons. Sam was an American girl who had been studying over there. They got married a year ago and I had never seen Charlie happier.

Fred and George were there with their wives Katie and Chelsea. They were also American girls whom Fred and George had met through the joke shop during my seventh year. They were married almost two years ago. Katie was seven months pregnant with their first child. I was excited it was girl; I finally we were getting girls in our family. Chelsea was fourth months along, and I was quite excited to see what it was going to be. I had never seen Fred and George so responsible either. It seemed that marriage and impending fatherhood and finally settled them down.

Percy was there with his wife Penelope. They had dated during Hogwarts and were finally married right after the war ended. They had not kids, but I was just waiting for them to announce that. Then of course Ron and Hermione were there. They had only been married for three months. However Ron and Hermione had been best friend along with Harry since they were first years. They had been through so much together the entire family was excited that they were married.

Finally my parents were there. My mother had been hovering around me since I had arrived. She had immediately assessed that I had not been eating well and was shoving food at me. Bless her heart I know that is her way of trying to make things better. Dad just continued to stare at me as if I was going to just collapsed into hysterics at any moment. So after Mom was satisfied that I had eaten and Victorie was put down for a nap we all moved into the living room. This was it I was going to tell them about the baby.

I saw Katie waddling to the living room Fred close at her heels. She positively glows with a good size baby bump growing. Chelsea was beginning to get a little bump going. We all sat down and George stood up.

"Ok everyone Chelsea and I have an announcement" He said his face smiling with excitement.

"Oh you found out what the baby is" Mom said clasping her hands together.

Everyone it seemed was holding their breath even me. Chelsea and George shared a quick smile before announcing at the same time.

"IT'S A GIRL" They yelled and the living room erupted with shouts and applause. Mom looked like she was going to cry and Dad just had a smile on his face. Katie was clapping frantically from her seat, since Fred would not let her stand, and Fleur was frantically trying to get everyone to quiet down so they wouldn't wake Victorie.

"This is just so exciting" Mom said as everyone began to sit down. Hermione was staring at me hers encouraging me to tell my family what I had come here to tell them. As everyone got back down I took a deep breath in.

"Ginny are you ok" Mom asked looking at me very worried.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm fine mom. It's just I too have something to say" I told her as the family quieted down. I took another deep breath and stood to my feet.

"So it appears that I am" I paused "Expecting a baby" I spouted out.

Everyone seemed to ponder this for a moment. I could see when the realization began to cross their face. There was some anger, some confused, and some just disappointed.

"Is it Harry's" My father finally asked quietly as my mother sat beside him dumbstruck. I nodded my head the tears forming in my eyes. My family was disappointed with me.

"And he left" Bill growled angrily

"It's not his fault I never told him" I said defending Harry.

"How did this happen" Fred demanded

"Well Fred-"George began before Chelsea smacked him. After that everyone erupted in chatter over the whole situation. How we were irresponsible and that Harry was a git. The tears began to fall as they continued to talk. I slowly began to walk towards the door I could handle this.

"HEY" Ron's voice suddenly bellowed "Look Ginny and Harry made a mistake, but Ginny is trying to correct it. Ok Harry left, so we as a family need to support her."

I looked lovingly at my brother. He was being super calm about this.

"Wow Ron" Katie said "I would have expected you to being bowing a gasket"

"I know I am not usually the level headed one here, but since no one else is someone has to be." He said

"Ron is right" Mom said standing up "Ginny we are here for you as a family. Now I guess the question is what are you going to do?"

I looked at my family and I knew that in time they would come around and love me and this baby.

"I am going to continue to live at my flat. I want my baby to know that I am still strong and he or she will have a good life even though their father left." I explained.

Everyone seemed to processing what was said. Finally Katie heaved herself up off one of the couches with Fred's help of course. She waddled over and wrapped me in a hug. It was sort of awkward with her protruding belly, but I knew that this mean I had hers and Fred's support.

"We are going to get through this" She said "We're going to love you through it"


	4. The Best Christmas Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys I hope you all had a rocking new years. I wanted to post this last weekend, but my mother had surgery and this is the first chance I've gotten. I hope you like it and please leave me a review to let me know how good it is. You can even leave me your thoughts on where you think the story should go. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this it means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Best Christmas Present<p>

Being pregnant was horrible. I mean I was sick and every part of me ached. My feet were swollen and when I wasn't throwing up I was stuffing my face. And that was pretty much how the first trimester passed by. My mother was constantly flooing into my flat to check on me. It was like I had no peace and quiet anymore. The first couple of weeks were hard, but then I got to hear my baby's heart beat for the first time and after that it was like something in my mind decided to bury Harry's memory and just live for this baby now.

Hermione and Luna of course were big helps. Hermione was constantly running interference with mom. While Luna was over at my flat more than she was home; I believe Neville was starting to really get annoyed. As December approached though and Katie got nearer her due date mom became more interested in her than in me. We were hoping to have our newest addition to the family by Christmas. My own personal bundle of joy was due in June. However Katie was due in December, Chelsea was due in March and Percy and Penelope had just announced that they were expecting a baby too.

Now as the time for the birth of Annabelle came around the entire family was in an uproar. We all had our "assignments" as mom said for when Katie went into labor. So I was sitting there on a Saturday morning enjoying my breakfast when Luna flooed in.

"How is my best friend and my soon to be favorite baby in the world" She said sitting across from me at the table.

I laughed "Hungry" I said stuffing a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"What else is new" Luna laughed

I shrugged my shoulders "Tell me about I swear this child has Harry's appetite." I said laughing. I had buried my pain about Harry so deep that I could even talk about him for the most part.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Luna said in a strange voice.

I looked up at her "What's wrong?" I asked panic setting in.

"Nothing I just didn't know like do you want the whole world to know that this is Harry Potter's child?" She asked pointing "I mean that could be detrimental to this child's life."

I thought about it. It was true that I could not very well tell the world that this baby was the son or daughter of Harry Potter. Harry would look awful and not to mention all the threats my baby would get.

"You're right Luna I can't tell the world he is Harry's son, but how can I keep it from them too." I said and Luna shrugged. "Well I guess that gives me two years to figure it out" I said stuffing the last piece of toast in my mouth.

Suddenly Hermione came flooing into the flat.

"Katie has gone into labor. Everyone is needed at St. Mungo's" She said and Luna and I jumped into gear. I quickly began to attempt to find clothes to wear. The problem was that my belly was continuously growing and I was slowly but surely running out of clothes to wear.

"Ginny come one everyone's waiting on us. They didn't seem to think it would be a long birth." Hermione called from the living area.

"I can't find anything to wear" I muttered as everything was becoming too small.

"Ginny nobody is going to care what you are wearing right now" She said tapping her foot.

I quickly stopped trying to stuff my oversized belly and stomped out behind the divider.

"I CAN'T GET ANYTHING TO FIT OVER MY FAT STOMACH" I screamed tears filling my eyes. I really hated these pregnancy hormones. Hermione stopped when she realized what the problem was.

"I'm sorry Ginny I didn't think about that" She said coming over and helping me pull the shirt the rest of the way down. "We will have to go maturity shopping after the baby is born." She said smiling and I nodded wiping the tears.

"I'm sorry for the tears and the yelling I can't always help it" I said sheepishly.

"It's ok Gin" Luna said "We can't even imagine what it must be like to have a living bean growing inside of us"

I laughed "Well believe me this is not the fun part. I know I will love this baby some days I wonder if it's worth it to go through all this." I said as I walked over to the fire place preparing to floo to St. Mungo's.

"It will be" Hermione said "And in a few hours you will get a firsthand look at just how worth it is"

We quickly flooed to St. Mungo's where the rest of the family was waiting for us. It seemed they had finally got her checked and everything was looking good.

"They said she was moving along quite nicely and that it would be no time at all" Arthur said and Molly came out of the room.

"Ginny" Molly said "Katie was asking about you"

"Sorry mom I was having wardrobe issues" I said going slightly pink. It was still awkward to talk about my pregnancy with my parents. They never really discussed the actual issue. I could tell they were happy about the baby. However they were not so happy with Harry and I and the choices we made. Believe me doing this alone was not on my agenda either.

"Well no matter now she is asking to see you" Mom said pointing to the door. I slowly walked over and opened the door. Katie was sitting on a hospital bed Fred close by her side eating what looked like ice chips.

"Hey" I said as I shut the door behind me. Katie looked over a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Ginny you made it. I was getting worried." She said waving me over to them. I felt awkward being in there.

"Sorry I was having a wardrobe malfunction." I apologized as I made it to the side of the bed.

"Oh don't be wardrobe malfunctions have been a part of my daily life for the last nine months." She said giggling "I you would like I could loan you maternity clothes." She offered

"Thanks" I said I was really beginning to like my sister-in-law. She had been the most supportive since the announcement of the baby. Everyone else had cared more about where Harry was and why I hadn't told him.

"Oh here comes another one" She said she grabbed Fred's hand and began to moan lightly rolling around on the bed. She was breathing in and out slowly. After a few minutes her body relaxed.

"That was a strong one" She said as I saw my brother shaking out his hand.

"You're telling me" He mumbled

As the day wore on everyone took turns being in the room with them. Fred was a complete basket case as the contraction got worse. When Luna, Hermione, Ron, and I were coming back from lunch we found him arguing with a healer.

"She is not suppose to be in this kind of pain" He said yelling dad close to his side.

"Child birth is a painful process Mr. Weasley" The healer said calmly

"Come Fred" my father said leading him away from the healer "Let's just sit down and take a few deep breaths."

Mom came out of the room.

"Fred dear she is asking for you. I am going to run and get something to eat and I'll be back" She said disapperating with dad. Fred sighed and went back into the room; however he was back out in like two minutes.

"She's ready to push" He said panicked "Mom's suppose to be here"

"They went to eat" Bill said "She may not make it"

Fred turned to me "Ginny would you come in there with me. Katie loves you and I can't do this alone."

Was he insane? I wanted to be nowhere near that room. However I couldn't say no to Fred's worried puppy dog eyes. I nodded and followed him toward the room. I turned back to give Hermione and Luna a 'I loved you' look before entering the room.

Katie fell back onto the bed screaming.

"Alight Mrs. Weasley are we ready to push"

Katie was panting and Fred rushed to her side. He began to talk softly to her and kissed her forehead. I stood in the background terrified to take another step forward. This was going to be me in about six months. Every part of me wanted to run the other direction, but I just couldn't make my feet move. Suddenly one of the healers looked at me.

"Are you our other helper?" She asked me. Suddenly Katie looked over.

"Oh Ginny" She panted it looked like she was in immense pain "Come on over dear don't be frightened" She waved me over. I inched over to her side. Her hair was damp with sweat. She smiled at my face.

"Don't look so scared" She laughed. She was then overcome with a contraction and let out a yell. After a few seconds she slumped back down.

"Ok" Said the main healer as she positioned herself at the other end "Now when the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath and bear down like you are going to the bathroom" She explained. Katie nodded, but I just felt awkward. Who wants their doctor to talk about going to the bathroom? I mean how embarrassing.

"Ok Dad and-"He looked at me. "Who are you?"

"That's my sister" Fred explained still whispering soft words of encouragement to a worn out Katie.

"Ok Dad and Aunt what you are going to do is each take a leg right behind her knee and pull it gently back. This will open up the pelvis so the head can come through much easier."

I looked at her dumbstruck. She expected me to help.

"Oh I thought I could just stand over there out of the way and be here for moral support." I said looking longingly at the door.

"Oh nonsense we love to have family members help." The healer said.

"Yea Gin this will give you insight to the future" Katie said with a tired worn out laugh.

Suddenly she closed her eyes. "Ok here comes one" she panted and Fred grabbed her leg. I immediately mirrored his position and gently pulled her knee back. Katie pressed her chin to her chest and began to grunt; her face becoming very red. The healer would count to ten and then Katie would either rest or take a deep breath and keep going. After a little bit I was exhausted from just watching. I can't believe I am going to have to do this. I will probably never have sex again.

"You're doing great baby" Fred whispered brushing back her damp blond hair.

"I can't push anymore" She whimpered leaning her head into him.

"Yes you can you're the most amazing person I know." He said and she began pushing again. I turned my face mostly to give her some privacy. I was very curious to what was going on down there. Suddenly I heard Fred.

"I can see her head" He said excitedly. After that I had to turn around and see. And there it was and I could already see the little tuffs of red hair. I stared in amazement. After about three more pushes and one finally scream from Katie the baby slipped into this world.

"Oh my gosh" Katie panted as they stuck the screaming baby in her arms. They waved their wands and cleaned the baby up quickly and wrapped her in a pink blanket. Fred placed one arm protectively around his wife while the other examined his new baby girl. I quietly left the new little family alone to go tell the rest she was here. I walked out the door just as mom and dad were coming back.

"How is she doing?" Mom asked

"Katie and the new baby are doing just fine" I said with a smile.

Mom looked shocked "She had her already, but they said I would be at least another three hours when I left."

"She moved really quickly" I said shrugging "I helped"

Mom looked at me for a moment and smiled "I am very proud of you" She said.

Fred came walking out the door and everyone crowded around.

"You can all come in now" He said turning to go back inside the room. We all piled in the room to meet the new baby. It was quite as squeeze since we have such a large family, but the new parents didn't seem to mind. Fred was sitting next to Katie on the bed both arms around his family.

"Everyone" Katie said quietly "I would like to introduce you to our daughter Annabelle Lynn Weasley"

She had to be the most perfect thing in the world. She had ten little fingers and ten little toes. Her cheeks were a rosy red and she had the most precious little tuffs of red hair on her head. I stared at her when I suddenly felt a movement inside of me. For a moment I forgot all the pain and exhaustion I saw Katie go through. I forgot that none of my clothes fit and that my hormones were out of whack. All I could think about was that in six months I would be holding something that perfect in my arms. Mom of course stepped forward and took the baby immediately tears filling her eyes.

"To Annabelle Lynn" Dad said "The best Christmas present in the world."


	5. Plans and Amends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! From your wonderful author

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Plans and Amends<p>

Annabelle fit right into our family. It took a little bit for Victorie to adjust to not being the only grandchild anymore. Christmas was hilarious because everyone's focus seemed to be on the baby and Vicky where it usually was. I got all kinds of baby clothes and books to help me out. Bill and Fleur however bought a gorgeous necklace.

"Every woman still needs gifts of her own" Fleur said winking at me. I smiled back at her.

For New Years Eve I went to Ron and Hermione's with Luna and Neville. They all made me feel welcome, but at the same time I was kind of fifth wheel. I looked forward to next year when I wouldn't be alone anymore. After the holidays past everyone went back to work. I had quite the Prophet and had taken a job as a mediwitch through St. Mungo's. I had a partner that went with me to Quidditch games; Brittany Farris. She was super cool. My stomach continued to get bigger. I finally settled into a routine for my life. I was getting use to the movement's that were happening inside of me. My morning sickness finally went away for the most part. However I was still dealing with strange cravings, body aches, and constant peeing.

I decided not find out what the sex of the baby was. After discussing it with my mother, Luna, Hermione, and Katie I decided I like the unknown. However I had a feeling for some reason that it would be a boy. I also had a feeling he would was going to be just like his father. Luna and Neville agreed to be the fake parents to him so that the world would not know he was the child of Harry Potter. My father came over and extended my flat from a one room to a two bedroom so that the baby and I would have plenty of space.

"Ginny" I heard Luna call from the living room.

"In the bedroom" I called pulling out some clothes to wear. I had a doctor's appointment today and Luna had showed up early. I finished dressed and walked out into the living room. I was surprised see Neville, my mother, and my father sitting in the living room as well as Luna.

"What's going on?" I asked

Luna stood up "Neville and I have been discussing something and we ran it by your parents and we all think that it's a good idea."

I nodded sitting down in the nearest chair encourage them to go on. Neville cleared his throat.

"Now Luna and I want you to know that this is just a suggestion and you don't have to go through with it. We just think that for you and the baby it might be the best thing." He explained.

I was beginning to get scared. What were they thinking?

Luna and Neville shared a few more glances before Luna began to speak.

"Do you remember how a couple of months ago we talked about how it might not be the best thing for the baby to be known as the child of Harry Potter?" She began searching my eyes for the answer. I nodded and she continued "I think I might have come up with a way to cover it up."

Oh my gosh were they going to try and take my baby?

"I can handle this." I said "Even if I have to fight off a hundred reporters I will not give up my baby" I said tears filling my eyes.

"We know that sweetie" Luna said "That's not what we're saying. Neville and I would like to propose that you tell people the baby is ours; if it comes out with the dark hair of course."

I was confused though I mean how would that work unless they practically raised the baby.

"We were thinking because Neville and I will be starting at Hogwarts this next year that we would leave you the baby to take care of during school. That would explain why you have the baby so much. Then of course friends and family will know the truth."

I thought about this for moment. I mean it made sense that I would want to keep the baby's true heritage a secret; for it's safety. I mean there would be ridicule and death threats and then just the plain stares. Maybe this could work. I would still get to keep my baby, and I could keep it safe from the stress of being related to the famous Harry Potter.

"Ginny I know that it is not the best situation, but the stress you will go through and the baby will go through." My mother finally spoke up. "We are just trying to find the best way to keep you and the baby safe."

"Are you sure it's not to save the family from embarrassment. I mean daughter gets pregnant out of wedlock and then the boyfriend jets" I said my hormones kicking in.

"Ginny" my father said "You know that no one here feels that way. Has this been the life we would have chosen for you; no. However it is your life now and we just want to make it easier for you"

It seemed they were all four holding their breath to see if I would explode.

"Ok" I said after a few moments. "One problem though I mean this baby could come out with red hair."

"Well that's easy" mom said "We will pin it off as one of your niece's or nephews."

It made perfect sense and it was the only way to give my baby a normal life.

"Ok then I agree" I said

"Great" Luna said "And you will be his true mother it will just be that to the ministry and the reporters he will be our son."

I nodded "Thank you for offering to do this. I mean it means a lot to me that you will go through all this just to protect my baby."

Luna walked over and hugged me "This baby is already got a special place in my heart" She said "You are my best friend and this baby will be like my nephew."

"No" I said shaking my head "He will more than like a nephew he will be your godchild." I said and Luna stared at me.

"Luna you are my best friend. I could not imagine anyone else being my baby's godmother or godfather" I said pointing to Neville "and that just makes this so much better"

Tears filled Luna's eyes. Neville stood up and put his arms around his wife.

"We would be honored Ginny to be your babies godparents" He said

After exchanging a few more pleasantries Luna and Neville left. Then it was just me, mom, and dad.

"Ginny" My mother began "I know that your father and I have not been the most supportive about this pregnancy"

I sighed "its ok mom I mean I know you guys are disappointed"

Tears filled her eyes "Yes I was disappointed, but you are still my daughter and I still should have been there for you."

I felt tears falling down my face.

"Ginny we are sorry" My father said "Harry left you, and you have been going through this alone."

"It's ok mom and dad. I mean you had Annabelle and then just adjusting to the mistake Harry and I made-"I began

"But that was no excuse" My father said firmly. "We should have been there to help you through this."

"Can you forgive us Ginny" Mom asked. I couldn't even speak the tears were flowing now. I mean I knew my parents still loved me, but I had been wondering if they would ever accept my pregnancy. Mom got up and wrapped her arms around me.

"I want to go with you to the doctor's appointment" She said and I nodded. Dad gave me a hug before apperating to work. Mom took my hand before we flooed to St. Mungo's for my doctor's appointment together.


	6. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter **

Hey guys so in honor of Pottermore finally opening I have decided to update another chapter. So here it is enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Mother's Advice<p>

GINNY POV

My parents really made up for the way that had been acting. My mother was constantly checking on me, and going to the doctor's visits with me.

"It's defiantly a healthy baby boy" Healer Mark said when I was about five months along.

"Oh that's wonderful" Mom said "We love boys in our family"

"Yep" I said sighing a little. We finished up with the healer and headed back to the burrow for mom to fix us lunch.

"Gin I know you wanted a girl-"Mom began as she started making us sandwiches.

"I just don't know what to do with a boy" I said leaning forward on the table "I mean I am girl. What do I know about having a boy?"

"Oh Ginny" Mom said "First of all you maybe a girl, but you have an advantage because you grew up with boys. Second when you have that baby you will know what to do."

"I'm scared Mom" I said "I don't know the first thing about raising a baby"

"Well I think it's perfectly natural to be scared" Mom said naturally "I was"

"Really" I said smiling. It was hard for me to picture my mother scared of anything. Except during the war of course; she was scared all the time then.

"Well yes" Mom said obviously "I mean all the sudden I was responsible for this tiny human being. I mean I had to feed, cloth, bath it, and then teach it morals and hope it didn't get screwed up"

"So what did you do" I asked her

"I went and saw grandma" She said smiling "And she told me that I knew the right way to live now all I had to do was teach my children that. Ginny you know the right way to live. You are a smart brilliant girl and once that baby gets here it will be like second nature for you"

I nodded my head "I bet he looks like Harry" I commented.

Mom froze and finally turned to face me. At this point there were silent tears rolling down my face.

"He should be here" I said not looking at her "This something we both wanted, but we wanted it together. I mean that was what Harry always talked about was having kids. Now here he is getting his wish and he doesn't even know about it."

"So you're still not going to tell him?" Mom asked cautiously

I shook my head "I don't want him to come back out of pity"

"Ginny" Mom said "You just said he wanted kids. He could come back because he loves his child and you"

"He told me he didn't love me" I said "He doesn't want my children. So it's best to just let him find his own American honey that can have his children."

"I still think you should tell him" Mom said "Give him a chance to explain. Think about it Gin this is very un Harry like."

"I'm not going to tell him mom" I said "So let's just drop it ok."

She nodded and directed her attention back to lunch.

"I think I am going to name him James Sirius" I said and she stopped and looked at me.

"Oh really" She said slowly "Are you sure that's what you want"

"Yes" I said "It's what Harry wanted to name his son. It's an honor to his father and godfather who were both important to Harry"

"You know for someone who doesn't want Harry involve you are sure involving him" She said "I mean you are naming the baby what he wanted"

"I just want the baby to have a part of Harry" I said "I don't think I could handle naming him Harry. So I went with the next best thing"

"Ginny" Mom said sitting down across from me "I know you want Harry to be apart of this, but I think you have to realize that he is not"

"I know that" I said "But I am not going to just sweep him under the rug. James will know exactly who his father was. Even if the world doesn't know, and he will know why the world can't know the truth"

"And what are going to tell him when he asks where he is?" She asked me

"I will tell him he had to go away" I said "But that he loves him"

"So you're going to lie" She said standing up again

"I know Harry would love this baby if he knew it existed" I said "Even if he hates me"

"Ginny" she said "You need to tell him the truth. You need to tell Harry that he is going to be a father; that he is going to have a son"

"No" I said "It would do no one any good for him to come back out of pity"

"I guess you have to do what you think is best" She said sitting a plate in front of me "I think this is a mistake for the record"

I ate my food in silence. I knew that she was just trying to give me good advice. Maybe she was right. I mean it's not like I couldn't use Harry's help. Maybe I should write him and just let him know. I could emphasize that he doesn't need to come.

"I think I am going to go home and take a nap" I said standing up "I'm exhausted"

"I do hope you will think about what I said" Mum said giving me a hug

"I will think about it" I said before apperating back to my flat. I walked over to my old writing desk in the living room and sat down. Pulling out a sheet of paper I began to write a letter.

Dear Harry,

How have you been? Things have been really interesting around here since you left. Normally I would just leave you alone and try to move on from you, but there is something I didn't get to tell you before I left. I am pregnant, and it's yours. I was going to tell you the morning you called, but then I couldn't tell you because you said you didn't love me. I don't expect you to take back what you said. After giving it some thought I decided you should know though. I don't even expect you to come back. I found out today that we're having a boy. I am going to name him James Sirius because I know that's what you wanted to name your son. I hope you don't mind. I want the baby to have some part of you. I miss you like crazy. I want you to know that the baby will know all about you. I won't tell him the truth about why you left though. I want him to think highly of you. I love you so much and miss you like crazy.

Ginny Weasley

I rolled the letter and prepared to send it. I even called Lucy my owl. However I couldn't make myself send the letter. I mean I would give anything for Harry to be here, but I couldn't just send him a letter dropping this on him. No it was better that he never knew. I would just have to be enough for James. Maybe someday I could find him a daddy, but for right now I was plenty.


	7. My Greatest Love

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Hey guys so here is another chapter. I know you are trying to figure out what's going to happen to the letter and I promise they will come into to play just not right now. For curiosity sake though what do you think should happen to them? Should Ginny send the letter to Harry or should someone find them and decide to send it to him like maybe Luna or Hermione? I will try to update more often but the end of the school is turning out to be absolutly terrible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me lots of feedback!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: My Greatest Love<p>

"He's beautiful" I said smiling down at the small bundle inside my arms. I could not take my eyes off him even if I wanted to. "So perfect"

The last four months had been so insane. Chelsea and George had their baby her name was Cara Marie. She was the cutest little girl next to Annabelle. Cara was born with her mother's dark hair. I was a little upset that both Katie and Chelsea had girls, but I knew that I would love my baby. What really got me was when I saw Fred and George waiting on them or helping with the baby. I realized I was never going to have that with James. I didn't have a husband to take care of me and my baby.

"Yea" My mom said softly from beside my bed. I could tell she was crying "Even as a baby he has Harry's messy hair"

I laughed "Yea that is going to drive me crazy. I mean it did on Harry"

"You did so great Sweetheart" Mom said "I am so proud of you"

I tore my eyes away from the sleeping child to look at my mother "Thanks Mom"

My Dad poked his head in the door.

"Molly why don't we go so Ginny and James can rest" He said with a smile "And then we'll be back tomorrow"

"Ok" Mom said kissing the top of my head and then smiling at James "He really has to be the perfect baby"

"Molly" My dad said impatiently

"I'm coming" She said "We'll be back tomorrow"

"Good Night" I said as she shut the door. I turn back to my baby.

"You are the most precious baby in the world" I whispered

I placed him in a basinet next to my bed and attempted to get some sleep. I was exhausted after an entire day of laboring. I really wished Harry could have been here today. I mean this was a monumentous moment. I drifted off dreaming that Harry was there and we were married. I was dreaming that we were going to be a real family.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked the next morning as I finished checking out. I held James tightly in my arms.

"I think so" I said excitedly

"Alright" Dad said "I was able to get a car from the ministry"

I nodded and followed them out to a black. I got into the back of the car still holding my baby tightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the burrow first?" Mom asked yet again.

"Mom" I said sighing "I want to take James home and get him settled in. Maybe in a couple of days once we've adjusted we can have a dinner for him"

"As you wish" She muttered and I rolled my eyes. I loved my mother, but she could be pushy sometimes. Right now I just wanted to go home and settle my new baby in. My dad pulled the car up in front of my flat and I walked in. It was so strange. Everything looked the same as when I left two days ago yet nothing was the same. I had a baby now.

"Here are your bags" Dad said sitting them by the door.

"Thank you" I said James was sound asleep so I decided I would go ahead and put him in his crib. His room was decorated with Quidditch posters. On top of his dresser was a picture of Harry and me. My mother followed me into to room and took notice of the photo quickly.

"I am surprised you have this" She said pointing to it

I laid the sleeping baby down in his crib.

"I told you I wanted James to know who his father was" I said "And not that he left us, but that he was a kind caring man who loved us."

"And what are you going to tell him about why he's not here" Mom said

"That he had to go away" I said "For our safety"

"Ginny" Mom said "You can't lie to your child"

"I can't tell him the truth mum" I said fighting my emotions "I can't tell him that his father left us. Even though his father didn't know about him specifically"

"I understand that you want to protect Harry" Molly said "But sweetie you can't hide the truth"

"Would you rather I make it look like I have no idea who his father is" I asked tightly

"Well this is why you are married before you have children" my mother huffed

"Ok mum I can't do this right now" I said "I am tired; you are just going to have to respect my decision to tell him"

"Ok" She said "We'll go and let you rest.

"Thank mum" I said giving her a head "I'll floo you later"

With that they apperated out of my flat and I was alone. James was sleeping soundly in his crib and so I sat down at the desk. I decided I like writing the letters to Harry. I could be free and tell him what's going on without actually being free and telling him what's going on. I pulled out a piece paper.

Dear Harry

So today I brought a beautiful baby boy home. He has to be the most amazing baby I have ever seen. He already looks so much like you. I wish you were here. I don't know how I can do this without you. I mean what do I know about raisin a baby. You are supposed to be here going through this with me. However I have to do it alone because you left. The entire families mad at you. Except for Ron which makes me think there was more to your abrupt leaving then you let on. I don't want to get my hopes up that somewhere out there you still love me. I wish you would come home though. I wish we could all be a family. But I guess that just wasn't in the cards for us. I still love you though. I think James is going to be the only man in my life. I don't know that I will ever get over you.

Ginny Weasley

I sealed the letter and stuck with the other one I had written. This was something I was doing for myself to get my feelings about Harry out. I had moments when I was angry at him for leaving and then other moments where I want him here so bad. I felt horrible for James. He was going through his whole life without a father. I mean I might meet someone, but I don't know that I could ever get over Harry. He was my one true love.


	8. A Single Mother's Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys so here is yet another chapter because I procrastinating doing my mountain of homework that I have. So this is good for you and bad for me lol. Drop me by a review and let me know what you think. I really take your reviews to heart and I cherish them so please please please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Single Mother's Blue's<p>

I jerked awake to the sound that had been waking me up in the middle of the night every night for the last two weeks; my new baby James. It seemed that ever since I brought him home all he did was sleep and cry. However he never slept when I did, and it didn't help I had no one to help me so I could get sleep. I mean I had my family, but even all of them only went so far. I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I feel like I had just got to sleep too. I padded across the hall into the nursery.

"It's ok James" I said picking up the squalling baby "its ok Mommy's here"

It had come very naturally for me to call myself mom or mommy when talking to James. However once in awhile I would realize what I said and it would just get weird. I cooed to the baby and rocked him gently in my arms. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my wand. I had no idea how Muggles did this without magic. I waved my wand and began to make a bottle while gently cooing to the baby. Once the bottle was made I sat down in a rocking chair I had in the living room and began to feed James. I sat there looking at my life. He looked so much like his father. I hated that he was going to grow up not knowing his father. Not knowing how much he would have loved him.

"I'm sorry baby" I whispered as I rocked him "I know he would have loved you. You would have meant everything to him even if I didn't. Maybe for your sake I should have told him. Maybe I should have given him the opportunity to be a part of your life." The tears were coming now. All the emotions with giving birth and the lack of sleep were catching up to me.

"I want you to know your daddy was a great man though" I continued to whisper "He saved the wizarding world from an evil dark lord. He was Head Auror and everything. He was strong and would have given his own life to protect you. I am sorry you will never get to know him, but you will always have grandpa and Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle, Fred, Uncle, George, and Uncle Ron. And you will always have me. I will never leave you."

I saw James closing his eyes and I closed mine thinking motherhood was not so bad, and that's when I fell asleep.

"Ginny" I heard a voice say pulling me from a deep slumber. I opened my eyes to see the worried blue eyes of my sister-in-law Katie. "Are you ok?"

I was so stiff I wondered what had happened. I was sleeping in the rocking chair. I began to feel panic rising up.

"Where is James" I said shooting out of the rocking chair. Katie put a hand on my shoulder. "George and Chelsea went to put him in the crib. He was asleep in your arms." She said looking at me concerned.

I plopped back down in the rocking chair. "Yea I must have fallen asleep when I got up to feed him this morning." I said yawned. "Well I had better go get ready for work. I have to take him to Luna's."

"Ginny it's Saturday you don't work on Saturday" Katie said again looking worried.

"Have you been crying Gin?" Fred suddenly asked taking in my puffy eyes.

"Well I think it's just the lack of sleep and emotions" I said not wanting to bring up the topic I had discussed with James last night.

Katie seemed to think for a moment "You have the single mother blues" She said.

"The what?" Fred and I said at the same time.

"Well you're obviously dealing with the fact the baby does not sleep through the night, and all the emotions from being pregnant are still running through your system. Then to top it off you are doing this by yourself"

I scoffed "I am fine ok. Yes James is not sleeping through the night and it's getting to me, but it's nothing I can't handle." I defended.

Chelsea and George came out of the nursery.

"Little tyke is fast asleep in his proper bed now" George said.

"Go get him we're taking James with us" Katie said getting supplies from my kitchen for bottle.

"Hey" I said springing from the rocker "No one is taking James anywhere ok he is MY baby and he will stay HERE with me."

Katie whirled around "You need sleep Ginny. We are just going to take him with us for the day and then we will bring him back this evening. This gives you some mommy time to sleep and just relax. No one is trying to take James from you"

I felt the tears coming down my face "And I suppose you know what's best." I said hotly. I hated people coming into my home trying to tell me what I was supposed to do.

"No" She said calmly "I just thought maybe you could use a little help-"

"So what you are saying is I can't take care of my baby by myself" I said

"No but you could use some help and guidance from more experienced people" Katie explained I could see her temper rising.

"Annabelle is like four months old. I don't think that makes you all knowing." I said and Katie whirled around.

"Look Ginny I am just trying to do you a favor by offering my aid. You don't have to do this alone."

I lost it.

"Fine just take him" I yelled "That's what you're going to do anyway. You're older and wiser and you know what's best; Katie Weasley the all knowing mother who has to help little helpless Ginny who knows nothing about being a mother."

I stormed into my room and slammed the door. I had no idea what was going on with me. I mean they were just trying to help, but it seemed like the offer help was criticism to me. I flung myself on the bed and began to cry. It didn't take long for me to fall into a restless sleep.

"Ginny" I heard a soft voice "Wake up dear" This gentle voice was now shaking me.

I opened my eyes and starred blearily at the face of my mother. I immediately began to start crying again. I felt mom sit on the bed and began to rub my back like she use to do when I was a little girl.

"What's going on baby?" She asked gently.

"Mom I am a horrible mother" I said

"What makes you say that?" She asked

"I don't have Harry and I can't do this on my own." I said willing the tears to stop.

"Oh Ginny you know there is nothing wrong with asking your family to help. I would be happy to take James a couple of Saturdays so you can catch up on sleep. In fact I think that's all Katie wanted to do today." Mom said explaining

"I guess I just don't want to feel like I'm failing him" I said "I mean I already failed him once. I didn't provide him with a father."

My mother hugged me tightly "Harry's leaving is not your fault. Now did you two chose to participate in an activity that was very smart; no. But you did and James is here now and not one person blames you that Harry is not here too."

I jumped up off the bed "But he should be mom. This is how this is supposed to work. I'm the mom he's the dad and we share the responsibility of raising a child. Now instead he had his fun and I'm stuck raising James." I shouted let my pent up anger loose. "He abandoned his son. Whether he knew about him or not he abandoned him, and me." I stomped over to the window and stared out it.

"Feels good to get those pent up feelings out hun?" My mother asked coming up behind me.

I looked at her and kind of smiled at her "What good does it do to vent anger. It won't change anything. Harry still abandoned us and he's not coming back."

"Then maybe it's time to look to your family for help and put Harry aside." My mother said looking into my eyes.

I nodded and hugged her. "Ginny nobody is trying to make you feel like a terrible mother. James is your son and for the two weeks that he has been with us you have been doing an amazing job. Just remember if you ask for help it doesn't mean you're a terrible mother. It just means you need a little help."

After I had calmed down and took a quick shower I went back to the burrow with mom for dinner. The entire family was there. Apparently Chelsea, George, Katie, and Fred had been there all day with Annabelle, Cara, and James so they could all "hang" out together.

"Katie can I talk to you for a moment" I said while mom finished dinner. She stood up and we walked outside for some privacy. "I owe you an apology for earlier. I realize you were just trying to help and make my life easier and I jumped down your throat."

She sighed for a moment and then looked at me "Actually I should be apologizing to you. I realize that I might have jumped into too soon to help. Instead of offering to take James off your hands I just kind of was going to."

I nodded "I have been feeling lately like I am not going to be a good mother so I have been really touchy when I feel like someone might be trying to tell me they would be a better mom for James." I admitted

"I have those same fears you know." She admitted too

"Really" I asked surprised and she nodded laughing.

"I didn't want to bring Ana around your mother for weeks because I was terrified she would show me up." She said "Not intentionally but it is a fear"

"I think I am scared of being a horrible mom because I have already failed him by not being married when I got pregnant so he could have a father. I mean it's my fault that he is fatherless." I said willing myself not to cry.

"Oh sweetheart that is not entirely your fault. I mean should you have waited until you and Harry were married before having sex; yes. However it is not your fault that he split." She said looking at me "And if I ever made you feel that way I am so sorry"

I shook my head "No I think when I first found out you and Hermione were the most supportive out of the family." I said

"Ok so what if I cut you a deal that Fred and I could take James every other Saturday so you can catch up on mommy time and sleep." She offered

"Well actually Luna and Neville need to take him every once in a while so people will believe that he is their baby." I explained "How about one Saturday a month" I suggested

"Ok one Saturday a month." She agreed.

It felt so good to have admitted my feelings about Harry to my family. I mean I wrote I had wrote the two letters, but they never really expressed me anger. Maybe I was afraid to get angry because he doesn't know I had his baby and I still loved him, but I have also been feeling abandoned and that I am not going to be a good mother. However I know that having my family by my side I will be a great mother and James will grow up to be a great child.


	9. You Need A Man Around Here

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys so here is yet another chapter. You guys should be so proud of me lol. Please keep the reviews coming. The more you review the quicker Harry might enter the picture a lot quicker. What do you think should happen? Should Harry just come running back when he finds out about James. Will he go straight to Ginny or maybe talk to Ron first? Let me know your opinion!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: You Need A Man Around Here<p>

GINNY POV

2 years later

Knock knock knock

Someone was at the door; which was very strange because everyone I know is a witch or wizard and would apperate in. James looked up from the toy he was playing with on the floor.

"Door" He said standing up. And waddling out of the nursery and I quickly followed him.

"Yes Jamie I don't know who it could be" I said opening the door. To my curiosity and slight horror there stood my Mother, Fleur, Sam, Penelope, Katie, Chelsea, and Hermione outside my door.

"Hi guys" I said slowly. I had a bad feeling what this visit was about.

"Hi sweetie" Mom said politely "We were wondering if we could come in and chat for a little bit"

I sighed. Yep this was defiantly not a good talk. I opened the door all the way so they could all file into the flat.

"Mum mum" James said toddling toward his grandmother. She scooped him up and began to smoother him with kisses.

"Oh my little Jamie" She said smothering him with more kisses.

Once everyone had greeted Jamie and I distracted him with another toy we all sat down.

"So what's up guys?" I asked

"Well" Mom said "I suppose we shouldn't beat around the bush about it. As the women in your family we all care about you and James and we feel that maybe it's time you started dating again."

I sighed "I knew it" I said standing up "Why can't you guys believe that I am happy just me and James."

"Come on Gin" Chelsea scoffed "Be honest nobody is happy being alone."

"I am not alone" I argued "I have James"

"Sweetie don't you want James to have a father figure." Katie asked "I mean I thought that was your biggest regret when he was born."

"Yes, but not any father" I said sitting back down "I meant his father"

"Well HIS father is not here and may never be back" Penelope reasoned

"Ginny" Hermione said softly "I think you owe it to yourself and to James to try again."

"Listen" Fleur said "We will each pick one guy to set you up with. If you can get through seven guys without at least one decent date then we will leave you alone"

"Ginny James will be three in June ok." Chelsea said "Harry will have been gone four years in September it's time to get back on the broom stick."

I sighed they were never going to leave me alone until I agreed to something. I had no desire to go on a date or be in a relationship so they were all going to flop.

"Fine" I agreed "I will go out on seven dates, and if by the end of those I have not found one man that makes me happy then we will leave this alone until I decide I am ready; Deal."

"Ok" Mom said "Then we had better go so we can decide which one guy we are going to each set you up with."

I rolled my eye. I loved my family but sometimes they were so intrusive.

I tugged lightly on the skirt of my light pink dress looking in the mirror. I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I had made it a whole month without anyone brining up my dating again. However just when I let my guard down they might not be having any luck my mother tells me she found someone, and not just anyone but Blaise Zabini.

"Come in" I said twirling in front f the mirror. I saw my mother enter the door way.

"Well don't you look beautiful?" My mother said smiling.

"Mom are sure this is a good idea? I never really got along with Blaise at school." I asked her she smiled and held out a silver heart necklace to me.

"Ginny dear I wouldn't have suggested him if I didn't think it was a good idea. I mean once you get to know him Blaise can be a nice man." She said clasping the necklace around my neck.

I sighed this was not what I wanted to be doing. However they were right. I owed it to my son to at least try and get him a father figure. I turned around to face my mom.

"Thank you for caring enough to make me do this." I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome dear I know it's not easy, but no one ever died from trying." She said

"Are you and daddy going to take James back to the burrow or stay here?" I asked applying a light amount of lip gloss.

"Oh well we thought we would just stay here so James could sleep in his own bed." She said twisting her hands in her lap. I shook my head. I guess they were determined to make sure that I didn't end up with another James. I didn't mind though I actually would thank them for it later. I heard a knock at my front door and looked at me mother.

"How do I look?" I asked her a few nervous welling up inside of me.

"You look beautiful sweetheart now go out and have a great time." She said giving me a hug.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom. Blaise was standing at the door, a dozen roses in his hand, talking to my father.

"Ah here she is" My father said

"Wow Ginny" Blaise said looking me up and down "You looking stunning"

I blushed "Thank you"

"Mummy" I heard James yell running to me. I saw Blaise's eyes get wide. I picked James up, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"You will be good tonight won't you." I asked him and he nodded holding onto me tightly.

Finally I had to peel him off of me and hand him to mom. He was screaming up a storm and I had to just walk away. I hated this. We went to a local muggle restaurant. It was a very nice restaurant however Harry use to take me all over the world for our dates.

"So" Blaise said once we were seated "You have a kid?"

I almost chocked on my water. I couldn't let people know he was mine, he looked just like Harry.

"No he is my godson, but his parents are professors at Hogwarts so I keep him while they are at school." I explained hoping he would buy it.

"Who are his parents?" he asked

"Neville and Luna Longbottom" I said and he nodded

"I can see it" he said.

The waiter came and took our order. I just ordered a simple salad being one of those nervous girls who don't like to eat in front of boys. Once our food was deliver we settle into light conversation.

"So your mom said that you had not dated anyone in about three and a half years" He said and I almost dropped my fork.

"You talked to my mother about me?" I asked. I mean I knew mom had probably talked to him, but I didn't think she would tell him my personal life.

"Well actually your mom was talking to my mom and mentioned how she wanted you to get out and meet someone. My mother suggested me." He said continuing to eat his food. "Didn't you use to date Harry Potter? What happened there?"

Oh my gosh this was not the way to start of conversation. Asking a girl about all of her ex-boyfriends.

"Harry is a subject I would like to stay clear of" I said stabbing my salad with my fork. I was going to kill my mother.

"Ok" he said and thankfully turned the subject to work. Blaise worked in the department of mysteries. He asked me about my job as a med-wizard and the Quidditch games I had seen. I was beginning to think that he wasn't so bad and just didn't know how to begin a conversation that it until the end. The check came and he paid for it stood up and looked at me and smiled.

"So Miss. Weasley your place or mine?" He asked me with a sort of grin on his face. Was he kidding?

"Excuse me" I said standing

"Well I mean I just thought we could go back to one of our flats and have a little fun." He said still grinning.

"I have a two year old at my flat Blaise" I said resisting the urge to slap him.

"So mine then" He said reaching for my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Actually I think that I am extremely tired and I will return to my own flat ALONE" I said turning and stalking out of the restaurant. I couldn't believe him and on a first date too.

"Ginny" I heard him yelling behind me, but as soon as I was out of sight I apperated home.

"Ginny" I heard my mother say surprised looking up from the book she was reading. "It's only nine o'clock you are home early."

"Yea well Mom I don't think that Blaise is quite the gentlemen you thought he was." I said willing myself to calm down.

"What happened Ginny?" My father said placing the paper aside.

"Well he started out the conversation by talking about Harry. So I told him I didn't want to talk about Harry and it actually turned pleasant from there until the end when asked your place or mine?" I said fuming again.

"He said that" My mother looked shocked.

Suddenly there was a knocking at my door. My father stood up but I waved him back down. I stalked over to the door and wrenched it open. There stood Blaise looking as confused as ever.

"Hey we didn't make a second date?" he said "You could have just said no"

"Ok well here is the deal Blaise" I said letting my firery temper roar "There won't be a second date. I don't know what kind of girls you are use to dating but I am not one of those bimbos you can take back to your flat and bang. I have a little boy that is my responsibility to think about and I just don't think you are the type of person that needs to be around him."

"Fine" Blaise said "You know what your problem is. You're way too uptight. You need to just let someone show what a good time is and you wouldn't feel this way" And with that he turned on his heel and left.

I shut the door careful not to slam it for James.

"Well that is certainly not how I was expecting this date to go" My mother said looking disappointed.

"It's ok mom" I sighed "I know you tried I think I am just going to go to bed." I said heading toward my room.

"Well you still have the other girl's choices" Mom said and I nodded. I think I was going to need some time to recuperate from tonight's date. Once I heard my parent's apperate from the house I allowed myself to reflect on how much I missed Harry and needed him. I pulled out another sheet of paper.

Dear Harry,

So tonight my mother actually set me up on a date with Blaise Zabini. It wasn't such a bad date until he asked your place or mine. I was so appalled. I basically told him to hit the road. He basically told me to call him when I wanted to learn how to have a good time. I know my family is trying to help me get over you, but really I think I would rather find my own dates in my own time. Then again I think a part of me is always hoping you'll walk back into my life. I know that that is crazy, but still you can blame a girl for dreaming.

Ginny Weasley

I rolled up the letter and placed it with the other two. I know that it was crazy because these letters were just a way of me hanging onto Harry. However I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else so maybe hanging onto Harry wasn't a bad thing.

RON POV

I sighed deeply. I was shuffling through some papers trying to get a hit on Judkins but nothing. I was hoping I could find him and kill him so Harry could come back. I know Ginny wanted and needed him. I hated seeing her going through this on her own. I looked up as Draco Malfoy entered my office.

"Here is the report on the Dolohov case" He said handing me the papers.

"Thanks" I said taking them and sitting them on top of another stack.

"What are you working on" He asked and I quickly covered up the stuff on my desk.

"Nothing" I said

"Come on Weasley" he said plopping down in the chair in front of my desk. "We are partners. We are supposed to share everything with each other"

"Only when it's related to ministry business" I muttered. I wasn't fond of Harry's bright idea for Malfoy to be my second.

"So this is not ministry business" He asked eyeing me.

"No" I said looking up "If you must know it is a personal favor for a friend of mine"

"Harry Potter" He said

My eye widened "What makes you say that?"

"I have always thought there was more to why he split then what was let one" He said "So what was the real reason"

"I am not at liberty to say" I said before going back to my work.

"Come on Ron" He said "He made me second and quite frankly I am surprised. So what's the deal?"

"No I mean I really can't say" I said "When Harry left I had to make an unbreakable vow saying I wouldn't tell Ginny or the family what happened or why he left"

Draco sat forward his hands folded under his chin.

"Lucky for you I'm not family" He said with a mischievous grin on his face. I nodded to myself thinking maybe he was onto something.


	10. Chaos Continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever. **

****Hey guys sorry I have not updated in the last couple of days. I totally meant to this weekend and then I got terrible news. My dog Saturday night was hit by a car. My parents said she got up and took off, and it looked like she was fine, but she has been missing ever sense. So if you guys could just pray they find her soon. I have had her since she was born, and she has bee my baby. It's so hard to leave her while I'm at school and I can't imagine going home to her not being there. My biggest fear is someone picked her up,and I will never see her again and whenever I think of that I just start crying. So anyways on top of that I have had about five big projects due this week,and just completely forgot to post. So now that I am done spilling my sad sob story here is the latest chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Chaos Continues<p>

I was able to get by another month before Fleur was knocking at my door.

"I have found zee perfect man for you" She said apperating into my flat one evening.

I was in the process of feeding James his dinner.

"You know mom said she had found a good man too and he turned into a royal jerk" I said feeding James a bite.

"Yes well she was mistaken" Fleur said "What you need is a French man to sweep you off your feet. French men are some of the most romantic."

"The why didn't you marry one?" I asked her

"Because" She said simply "I did not fall in love with one"

I sighed "I suppose a deal is a deal so what could it hurt." I said giving in.

"Excellent Jacque will pick you up at six" She said before apperating out. I sighed and turned my attention back to James.

"Your grandmum and aunties are going to be the death of me" I said as he giggled reaching for more food. Just like your father I thought.

Well Jacque was defiantly nothing like what I expected. He picked me up promptly at six o'clock. James was staying at Bill and Fleur's for the night so that I wouldn't have to explain him to anyone. I was dressed in little tight fitting black dress. It had quarter sleeves and an excellent neckline.

"You are absolutely breath taking" He said once he was in my apartment.

"Thank you" I said picking my purse up off the counter and headed back toward the door. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He was dressed in crisp black dress robes. He held out his arm for me to side along apperate. I took his arm, and he smelled AMAZING. I was resisting the urge to sniff some more. We apperated to Rome Italy, and he led me to a quiet Muggle café. It was so beautiful.

"Wow this place is amazing" I said as we were seated.

"Ah yes it is one of zee best" He said smiling at me. He was s quite the charmer.

We talked about everything under the sun. He was a complete gentleman. He never asked me about my ex-boyfriends or in any way insinuated that we should sleep together. It was all great and there was no reason I shouldn't like him. But he wasn't Harry. That was what it was boiling down too was that he wasn't Harry. I mean the guy quoted me all kinds of poetry. It was super romantic. After dinner we went for a walk around the great city of Rome. It was so beautiful.

"This city is amazing" I said as we walked. He was holding my hand, but it didn't feel right; finally we apperated back to my flat where we said our goodbyes.

"So can I expect a second date" He said at the door.

I sighed "Look Jacque you are a fantastic guy and I really had a nice time tonight" I said smiling at him.

"But-"He inquired

"But I just don't think I am ready for a relationship right now." I said sadly "I am really sorry to have wasted your time."

"You did not waste my time" He said brushing my hair "My evening with you was very enjoyable."

I shut the door and began to get ready for bed. Oh my Fleur was going to kill me.

To say that she would kill me was an understatement. When she brought James home the next morning she was out for blood; my blood.

"What was wrong with him?" She asked angrily.

"There was nothing wrong with him. I just don't think I am ready for a relationship." I said simply giving James kisses.

"Look you need to get out for you and James" she said "Jacque vas perfect"

"He was a nice guy, but I honestly couldn't see him as a father figure for James."

After that she left. I could tell she was upset, but I was not going to date a guy who wasn't right for me or James. That is pretty much how my dates went from then on. They would give me about a month between each date so that I could reflect on what I really wanted. Sam was the next one to choose a date, and of all people she chose Seamus Finnegan.

I do have to say that my date with Seamus was by far the best. He was so funny and we had a good laugh about our school days. We even brought up some painful ones from my sixth year when Voldemort was at large. It was a nice evening and I hadn't laughed so much in almost four years. However when Seamus took me home he leaned in for a kiss. I put my hands up to stop him.

"Seamus you are a great guy" I said "I see you as a brother, but I don't think I could see you in a romantic light." I explained.

A strange look of relief crossed his face.

"I feel the same way" He said

I looked confused "You were going to kiss me?" I said

"Well yea just to make sure there was nothing there." He admitted smiling "Just to make sure. Honestly Gin I just don't think I could do it to Harry. I mean Harry was one of really good friends."

I was slightly relieved and appalled "Harry left me" I said through clenched teeth

Seamus sighed "I know Ginny, but he loved you and I don't believe for a second he stopped"

I said goodnight to Seamus and went to bed. Maybe Seamus was right and Harry would come back. I rolled over I really need to grow up and stop living in a hopeless dream world.

After Seamus came Penelope's choice which was her brother David. He was actually very cute and well mannered. I thought it might even go to another date until the subject of kids got brought up.

"Oh well you know I think kids are wonderful" I said when he asked me if I wanted kids "I think I would some"

He shook his head "I hate kids. I defiantly have no interest in being a father. I am quite happy with it being just me and my wife. So your godson he won't be staying with you after he turns eleven right?" He asked. I could feel the anger surging through my body. I slowly stood up from the table.

"Ok David I don't think that this is going to work" I said turning to leave.

"What" He said looking confused. We were in a muggle restaurant so I rounded on him.

"James isn't my godson David, he is my son. That's right I have a son" I said watching the shock cross his face. "Now seeing how you don't want kids I see no reason that this should go further."

With that being said I left the restaurant and apperated home. Three down and only three left to go. However I was quite scared because Katie and Fred and Chelsea and George were picking my next two. Katie and Fred chose Oliver Wood. I mean the guy was like five years older than me. I had little to worry about though because all Olive wanted to talk about was Quidditch.

"If I remember correctly you were quite the Quidditch player during school were you not?" he said. We were at a professional Quidditch match. I like Quidditch and all but I felt like he was more scouting out the competition rather than actually paying me any attention. We also talked about nothing but Quidditch.

"Yea I mean I was ok I guess" I said

"Why did you stop playing?" He asked me

"Well" I said thinking on this "I wanted to go professional and everything, but with Harry and all I had to think about the future. I mean I couldn't play Quidditch forever." I said "I mean what are you planning to do after Quidditch?"

"Me oh I plan to play Quidditch forever. I mean I will probably retire after like sixty or seventy, but by then I will be so rich I won't need to work" He said

"You know an average Quidditch career won't go past the age of thirty right?" I said looking at him.

"Well I am not an average Quidditch player" He said pompously

"Clearly" I muttered. After that I tried to change the subject to anything else, but it failed. Finally the game was over and he took me back to my flat.

"I had a good time" He said smiling.

"Yea" I said sighing "It was fun Oliver, but honestly I don't think this is going to work" I said

"Oh" He said confused

"Yea it's just I mean did you realize we talked of nothing but Quidditch. I mean I love Quidditch, but I need more in a relationship than that. I am sorry" I said watching his face fall.

"No it's ok. Your right I should probably just focus on my career right now before getting into a relationship." He said and with that he disapperated. I sighed walking into my flat. Four down two left to go.

Hermione POV

"I am just not sure what you are wanting from me" I asked Chelsea. She was sitting at my dining room table discussing all the dates Ginny had picked and how it's her turn to choose.

"George has no idea who to pick" She said "And quite frankly neither do I"

"So you don't want to pick a date for her then" I asked

"No I just need some help" She said "You're her friend. What kind of men does she like to date?"

"Harry" I answered simply

"Well Harry isn't an option last I checked so who else?" She tried again her patience wearing thin.

"That's the thing is she's dates other guys, but it's always been Harry" I explained "I mean even when she was dating Michael and Dean she was madly in love with Harry"

"So what are we supposed to do start setting her up on dates she doesn't want to go on" Chelsea asked frustrated

At that moment Ron apperated in with Draco Malfoy right beside him.

"Hey Mione" He said giving me a peck on the lips "Chelsea what are you two up too?"

"Trying to figure out who to set your sister up with" Chelsea replied

"We're not doing a good job" I replied

"Has it ever occurred to you guys that Gin doesn't want to date" Ron suggested "And that is why all your dates have been failing"

"Yes Ronald" I replied "That has actually occurred to us. However would you like to be the one to explain this to your mother and Fleur? They seem to really think she needs to date"

"Why does she need to date" Draco asked "Doesn't she have a baby"

"Yes" Ron said

"The point is" Chelsea said "No one wants to be alone forever. Ginny is just scared of getting her heart broken"

"You're crazy you know that right" Ron said "My sister has never been afraid of anything"

"Except raising a child on her own" I said "Look I don't think Ginny is scared I just don't think she's ready. What she needs most is a friend, time, and her family off her back"

"Good luck" Draco said making himself comfortable on the couch "My mother has been on my case since I graduate Hogwarts. Apparently right now I'm married to my job. I don't see what the problem is if it makes me happy"

Suddenly I had the most brilliant idea.

"Draco would you like to go on a date with Ginny?" I asked

Draco, Chelsea, and Ron's heads all snapped up.

"Uh. . ." He said looking immediately at Ron

"Hermione have you lost your mind" Ron said

"This doesn't help" Chelsea whined "She'll never agree to this"

"No just hear me out" I turned to Draco "Draco do you want a girlfriend right now?"

"Uh. . .no I mean I just haven't met anyone who I really like that way" He responded still clearly confused

"Ok well neither has Ginny" I explained "You two could go on a couple of dates. If you don't hit it off that well then you can be friends. This way technically you're dating and your parents will get off your backs"

"Hermione" Ron said thinking for a moment "That's brilliant"

"I suppose it would work" Chelsea said thoughtfully "And it would mean I was the one to pick her perfect man"

We all turned to Draco.

"I suppose I could go on a couple dates with her" He said looking to Ron "Are you sure you're ok with this"

"Yea man I mean that gives us time to find Judkins and bring Harry back" Ron said and then froze. Draco immediately put his hand to his forehead.

"Wait what about bringing Harry back" I demanded

"Nothing" Ron said giving Draco a terrified look.

"You know I think I should get home to George and Cara" Chelsea said "I'll talk with you later"

With a small pop she was gone.

"Answer me Ronald" I said

"I can't tell you Hermione" Ron said "Literally"

"Maybe I could" Draco offered "I didn't make the vow"

"What is he talking about" I asked again

"When Harry left he made me make an unbreakable vow that I wouldn't tell the family what happened or that he was leaving. Mostly he didn't want me to tell Ginny so she could move on and have a normal life" Ron explained hanging his head.

"Basically Harry left to protect Ginny because he was getting threats on her life" Draco explained "So he went away to American because he thinks she deserve better than a life of danger."

"So he really loves her" I gasped and Ron nodded his head.

"We thought if we could catch said Death Eater Harry might come back" Ron said "I can't tell him about James because I'm not allowed to talk about Ginny or anything related to her"

"Can't you just tell him he needs to come home" I said

"I've sent several owls, but he never responds" Ron explained

"How could you have been so stupid Ron" I said "I bet you regretted that once you found out about James didn't you"

"I didn't know she was pregnant" Ron said "I'm her brother I stuck my head in the and pretended my best friend wasn't shagging my sister"

"And you didn't think to tell me" I said "We're married we're supposed to tell each other everything. I mean he was my friend too. Don't you think I wanted to know what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry" Ron said "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have agreed not to tell you. He just didn't want me talking about him. He wanted Ginny to move on"

"And so she is" I said with a huff turning to storm into the bedroom "To Draco Malfoy"


	11. The Perfect Date

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

****Hey guys so here is another chapter in honor of me surviving this week. Only thirteen days left until I get to go home for the summer. The countdown has begun. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 11: The Perfect Date

GINNY POV

"Malfoy" I said to Hermione as I was putting earrings in. I had been none too thrilled when Chelsea had told me her choice for my date. "Don't you people know anyone normal at least?"

"Just give him a chance Ginny" Hermione said sweetly sitting on my bed. "He has changed a lot since school. I mean your brother even agreed to this"

This was sort of convincing. I mean it was not new to anyone that Ron loathed Malfoy, but still. I heard a knock on the front. Ron was in the living room with James so I was sure he would answer it. I was wearing tonight a dark green staples gown that came to just above the knee. I had a string of black pearls that an aunt gave me around my neck and some killer black high heels. I walked out of the bedroom just in time to see Ron letting Draco in.

"Welcome" he was saying shaking Draco's hand. Ron turned around and saw me and smiled.

"Hey Ginny" He said looking back to Draco "Draco's here."

I was so weird to hear Ron call Draco by his first name. Usually he just called him Malfoy. Draco looked very nice in crisp black robes. I could see a dark green tie underneath. I wonder how he figured out what color I would be wearing. He walked forward smiling, took my hand in his, and kissed it gently.

"You look amazing" He said.

I heard a gurgle and saw Hermione holding a squirming James in her arms.

"Ah and this little guy must be James" He said walking toward him.

"You told him about James" I questioned looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh um. . . I mean it comes up in the office" He said the added quickly "I promise not to tell anyone"

He put his hand behind his back and out of nowhere brought out a magical train set. It was almost like a live train and it had a track to go with it.

"For you" He said holding out the train for James to take. James leaned back into Hermione and looked at me. He had never once met any of my dates. In fact Draco would be the first one who actually knew he was my son other than Penelope's brother. James looked at me and I nodded. He reached out and took the train from Draco. It gave a little hoot and he giggled.

"What do you say James" I said smiling. It was nice to know I wouldn't be judged on James.

"Thank you" He said in his squeaky voice

Draco tousled his hair "You're welcome kiddo" He said standing up.

"Are you ready?" He asked me

I nodded and turned to look at Ron "Will you guys be ok?"

"We'll be just fine Gin try and have a good time ok, and don't worry about little britches" Ron said smiling.

"Ok then" I said as Draco stretched out his arm. I took his hesitantly and he led me out of the flat.

"I am going to Apperate us to the restaurant ok" He said softly warning me.

I nodded softly before being pulled into the apperation. Suddenly we were in front of the most beautiful restaurant I had ever seen. It was like a giant castle.

"Where are we?" I asked gazing at the restaurant.

"Italy" He replied smiling. "I thought a nice evening of dinner and dancing would be nice"

I stared at him. Did he just say dancing? I couldn't dance if my life depended on it. Harry had always found it adorable, but would Draco Malfoy. I mean he was always use to the best. I took a big gulp as he led me into the restaurant. We were taken to a small table for two in the corner. There were candles on the table and Wine; strawberry.

Draco was the perfect gentlemen. He pulled out my chair for me, and even interpreted the entire menu so I could order. I finally settled a sort of pasta. It was a muggle restaurant so I had no idea what I was eating. Apparently Draco had been here several times with his family. It was not the sort of place the Weasley's could ever set foot in. The Pasta turned out to be divine.

"So" Draco said "James is a very cute kid"

I smiled "Thanks I am quite fond of him too actually"

He laughed "I think the first thing I noticed was your soft brown eyes. He looks very much like his father too" He said cautiously. Now normally I would bite the person's head off, but for some reason I had no desire to with Draco.

"Yes, which is why I am trying to keep him hidden" I said "I don't want him to get the brunt of mine and Harry's mistake."

Draco nodded "I completely understand; I even admire you for it"

"You do" I said surprised

"Well you are allowing it to look like he is not even your child just to protect him" He said "It's very courageous.

I smiled at him. "Thank you by the way for the train. James will love it." He smiled at me and shrugged.

"It was nothing" He said simply. We sat in silence for a few moments. I was trying to process the old Malfoy and the man who was in front of me. The old Malfoy would have rather eaten slugs than go on a date with a muggle lover like me. Now however here we were in this beautiful restaurant and he was brining my son presents.

"Would you like to dance" He asked brining me out of my trance.

"What?" I said

He chuckled "I said would you like to dance?"

I gulped dancing really wasn't my thing. I mean I had to be the world's worst dancer.

"I don't know" I said slowly "I am a horrible dancer, and you might need your feet someday"

He laughed; slides back his chair, and held out his hand for me. Was he kidding?

"I am serious Draco" I reasoned "I can't dance"

He said nothing, but continued to stand there with his hand outstretched to me. I stared at him for a moment, sighed, and took his hand. He was going to regret this. He led me out on the dance floor and placed his hand on my waist. I in return place my hand on his shoulder and our other hands were intertwined. We began to slowly waltz to the music. Unlike Harry Draco was a phenomenal dancer. He spun me in all the right places as we glided together. It was great until I started to step on his feet and stumble over them. However like Harry he either pretended that it was his fault or that nothing happen had all. It was actually. After four songs he led me back to the table.

"Do you think your feet will recover?" I asked him laughing.

"Oh I think they'll survive" He said "Hey what do you say we get out of here and go somewhere we can talk?"

I stared at him for a second "Ok"

He threw some coins on the table and then led me out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"It's a surprise" He said grinning.

I took his arm and he apperated us to the middle of nowhere. It was a field with a giant lake in the middle of it. The lake was quite beautiful with the stars and moon highlighting it. Draco led me over to a boat and held out his hand for me to get into the boat. I looked at him like his was crazy.

"Draco I am not dressed to get in a boat." I said

He laughed "You'll be fine. I won't let you fall" He said gently guiding me into the boat. He then got in and enchanted the boat to row it's self out to the middle of the lake. I shivered from the chill of the night and Draco handed me his cloak. I wrapped it around me and smiled my thanks. After a few moments I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ok out with it" I said starring at me.

"Out with what?" He asked confused

"The Draco Malfoy I knew would have never gone on a date with a Weasley" I said watching his face closely in the moonlight. He seemed to stare at the water for a few moments before he spoke.

"I've changed" He said simply

"I can see that" I said "But why?"

He sighed "My mother left my father. She got tired his fascination with power and dark magic. I left with her and she became a healer at St. Mungo's. I then joined the Aurors. A year later I got the satisfaction of arresting my father for possession of illegal artifacts. As his son all I got is money and the manor. So my mother and I cleaned out all of the dark artifacts and moved back in. She is now a private healer for older wizards. Being away from my father and the dark arts I have seen how wrong I was. I have seen how I was a arrogant, pompous jerk. I apologized to Harry and it must have stuck because when he left he made me second in command. It was after he left I finally was able to convince your brother that I was good. It was actually Hermione's suggestion that we go out. I thought it would give me a chance to apologize for the way I treated you and your family. Because I really am sorry" He said.

"Wow" I said "That is quite the story."

A wide smile spread across his face. He leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees.

"Want to know something?" he asked mischievously

"What?" I asked looking at him suspiciously

"I have really enjoyed hanging with you tonight" He said

I leaned forward placing my elbows on my knees to mirror his position.

"Want to know a secret too?" I asked with that same mischievous smile.

"What" He said playing along

"This is probably the best date I have been on all year" I said

"So does this mean a second date" He asked taking my hand in his.

I sighed pretending to think about it. "I don't know" I said

Draco looked up to the challenge.

"Oh really" He said slyly and began to rock the boat. The boat began to rock back and forth splashing water everywhere. I began to squealing trying to protect myself from the water.

"Ok I give I give" I said, but as Draco tried to stop the boat tipped over spilling me and Draco into the water. I couldn't see anything it was so dark. I began to frankly swim trying to get my head above water. I suddenly felt something strong pulling me up. My head finally broke free into the air. Draco pulled me over and back up into the boat.

"Are you ok" He asked wrapping me in his arms trying to get me warm. However it failed since he was soaking wet too.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Here let's get you back to your flat so you can change. I hope your dress is ok" He said sounding panicked.

"It's fine" I said. Thankfully it was May so I was not that cold. Draco enchanted the boat again to take us to shore and from there we apperated back to my flat.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening" I said to him as we walked up to the door.

"You are quite welcome although I really am sorry about the boat tipping." He said

I shook my head "its fine I'll just have to remember to wear a swimsuit for our second date." I said laughing.

"Second date" Draco said grinning "Decide to give it whirl did you"

"Yea well the night was just so interesting I couldn't resist." I said sliding my key in the lock and opening the door.

Ron and Hermione looked up when we walked in the door.

"What happened" Hermione gasped.

Draco and I cast glances at each other.

"We had a little accident out on the lake" I said trying not to laugh.

"Uh Hun" Ron said

"I should go get in some dry clothes" Draco said turning to me "I thought maybe next Saturday You, James, and I could have a picnic at the park."

I stared at him "Yea I think James would like that"

He bent down and kissed my cheek "Ok I'll see you then"

With a small pop he apperated out.

"I take it tonight went well "Hermione said wearing a triumphant look.

I flopped down on the couch "Look he is super nice and a lot of fun"

"But-"Ron said

"But I just can't seem to move on from Harry. It was the same romance I had with Harry" I said "But I think I could use his friendship and he might even be good for James"

Hermione and Ron nodded and surprisingly didn't argue. I just couldn't help but wonder what Saturday would bring.


	12. Author's Note

Dear Reader,

Ok before anyone freaks out on me for this being a short chapter ever; it's not a chapter it's an author's note. I simply wanted to address some issues that had been brought to my attention. I realize that the characters are slightly OOC and I apologize for that. However in order for the plot to work they are not going to be the same as the characters in the book. Besides I could not even dream of living up to the great J.K Rowling. I am in fact a huge Harry fan and it was not easy to make him a coward, but I liked this plot and so I had to. So I understand that you might not care for the story because they're not like the books, but isn't that the whole reason for fanfiction? I mean if every story was just like the books then there wouldn't be any fanfiction. So again I apologize if the story is not what you like. I would like for everyone to keep reading, but if you find is so unbearable then please just stop reading. There is no need to go leaving nasty comments and it is not appreciated. There is constructive criticism and then there is being just plain rude. Hopefully I will have a new chapter up tomorrow. I love you guys and thanks for reading!


	13. The Perfect Man

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

****Hey guys thank you so much for everyone who supported me and encouraged me to keep writing. It means a lot to me. So I have good news. I got a phone call this morning and my dog had returned home, and I survived this last week of school. So Here is yet another chapter and because I'm such a good mood you might get another one this afternoon lol. Enjoy and please continue to review your encouragement means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Perfect Man<p>

I sighed in frustration as James's hair would not lie down.

"You have your father's hair" I told him as he stood in front of me "His never lied down either."

"Where's daddy?" He asked

I sighed and stopped attacking his hair for a moment.

"James your daddy loves you" I said "But he had to go away"

"Why" He asked

"Because that was for the best" I said "Someday you'll understand"

There was suddenly a knock at the door. I stood up and went to answer it.

"Hey" Draco said smiling widely on the other side of the door "Whose ready to go to the park"

James shrank back a little bit. He had only met Draco once, and wasn't too keen on hanging out with him.

"James" I said kneeling down in front of him "This is mommy's friend Draco. Remember he brought you the nice train set."

Draco kneeled down beside me.

"Hey buddy" He held his hand out to James "I promise I don't bite. I just thought you might enjoy getting to go to the park"

I picked James up "He'll be fine. He is just going to need some time to adjust"

"I understand" Draco said "Shall we go"

I picked up the picnic basket from the counter and we all headed out towards the wizard park down the street. Once we got there laid out the blanket and flopped down. There was a Quidditch pitch where a group was playing. James sat down next to me playing with his train set that he insisted on bringing. Draco slowly began playing with him.

As the afternoon progresses James began to warm up to Draco. They played horsey together and Draco became the tickle monster. I laughed as I watched my little boy giggle and giggle. Draco the played catch and chase with him. Finally I got them to sit down and eat. I had brought sandwiches and potato salad.

"This is excellent salad Ginny" Draco said

"Thank you" I said as I continued to feed James.

We finished up and headed back to the flat. James went to get a book to read before his nap. He crawled onto the couch between Draco and I and we read him the book. He was worn out from the park so he fell asleep quickly. I gently picked him up and put him in his bed. I came back and sat down next to Draco.

"Thank you" I said "For today. James is going to need a father figure to look up to. I mean he has my brother's, but it's not the same"

"I understand" He said "He's a great kid. I don't know that I am the best person to be his father figure. I mean you saw the kind of father I had growing up"

"Draco" I said "That's exactly why I think you would be good for him. I think you know the kind of person the kind of father you don't want to be."

"But what if I am just like him" He said "What if I have this thirsty for money and power and I would sacrifice my own kids for that"

"Do you think I would have let you meet James if I thought you were capable of that" I explained

"I don't know" He said "I mean are you never planning on getting married again?"

"No" I said firmly "Maybe; I honestly don't know. My heart is still so wrapped up in Harry that I just don't see how I can move on."

"He's been gone for two years" Draco said

"I know" I said tears sliding down my face "But see the things is I have this little boy who looks exactly like him. I look at him every day and I see Harry. When he laughs I see Harry's smile. I see Harry's determination in him and Harry's affection. I don't think I'll ever get over him because I will always be reminded of him."

He nodded "I get it"

"I want to ask you a favor" I said

"Anything" He said "Within reason of course"

"I want you to come to dinner at the burrow" I said "I want my family to see you and me together"

"Why" He asked I lowered my head in shame.

"I am hoping that maybe my mother will think something is going on and back off the whole dating thing" I said "I know I'm using you and that's terrible"

"I'll make you a deal" He said "I will go to dinner with you if you and James will come to dinner with my mother."

I stuck my hand out to shake his.

"Deal" I said smiling

"Ginny" My mother said giving me a hug at the door "I am so happy to see you. I feel like we never get to see you or Jamie anymore"

"Well I have to work mum" I said "Sometimes that means little time to socialize"

"I understand" She said picking up James "There's my Jamie boy."

She gave him kisses and James squealed in delight.

"Mum" I said bring Draco up next to me "You remember Draco Malfoy?"

She stopped suddenly. She slowly set James down "Of course the Malfoy family is hard to forget. Welcome Draco to our home"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" He said sticking his hand out "I know I haven't treated your family well in the past, but I hope we can start over with a clean slate"

She smiled and shook his hand. The rest of the family had the same reaction. They smiled politely but deep inside they hated that he was here; except for Ron and Hermione that is. Finally I went into the kitchen to speak with them.

"I just don't understand" Penelope was saying "The Malfoy's hate everyone. I mean what in her right mind made her bring him here."

"Look he is a different person now" Hermione was defending "I think Gin really likes him and I think we should give him a chance"

"What about James" Mum said "I'm not sure I want him around my grandson"

"Well maybe we should just leave" I said glaring at them from the doorway. "I mean you obviously don't think I care enough about my son to think about whom hangs around him, and you don't care too much for my friends either"

"That's not fair" Mum said "You sprung him on us Gin. What are we supposed to think?"

"I thought you would just accept him like everyone else." I said anger filling my words "I told him you wouldn't care. I thought better of my family, but I guess I was wrong"

"Wait" Katie called "Look maybe we should give him a chance. Let's get to know this boy and see how much he has changed"

"Deal" The women said and we all headed back into the living area. I sat back next to Draco.

"Everything ok" He whispered

"Fine" I smiled at him

"So Draco" Mum asked sitting down "How is your family? I thought I read in the paper about your father being arrested"

I shot her an icy glare. Of all the things she could ask him about she had to start with that.

"Mum-"I growled

"No it's fine" Draco said "Yes my father was arrested for possession of illegal objects. I was actually the Auror who brought him in"

"You arrested your own father?" Chelsea asked

He nodded "My mother left my father right after the end of the war and I left with her. Being out from under his influence I joined the Aurors and got my life on track. Then about three years ago I arrested my father for possession of illegal objects. It was bitter sweet because that man never did anything for me"

"Wow" Katie said "I'm sorry that he was like that"

"Well that's why I want to be there for little Jamie" He said winking at James "I mean no kids should have to grow up how I grew up. I want to make sure he has the best father figure he can have. I think that's all Ginny wants"

"So are you two dating" Mum asked

"Uh" We looked between each other

"We're taking it slow" He finally answered "We'll see what happens"

"Good answer" Dad said "Ginny never took it slow with Harry it was more like full speed ahead. That's how we ended up with James. I mean we love the little tyke, but-"

"Daddy" I said "You act like Harry and I slept together on the first date"

"Didn't you?" he asked "I'm sorry you were together and apart so much I'm trying to figure out when you had time to make James"

"That is none of your business" I said "He's here and that's all that matter's"

"Why don't we just change the subject" Hermione said

"I think lunch is ready" Mum said jumping up

We all moved to the long table they had placed outside. With all their kids being married and starting to have kids of their own we couldn't fit a big enough table inside. James was placed in a high chair between Draco and I. Draco was so good. He helped me feed James, and helped me put him down for a nap.

"He is very good with James" Mum commented when I was helping wash the dishes

"Yes he is" I said "They clicked very quickly."

"Well I approve" She said "And I'm sorry that I was more willing to give him a chance"

"Thanks mum" I said

"I think he is the perfect man for you and James" She said a twinkle in her eye. I secretly wondered how long we could keep telling them we were taking it slow before they gave up.


	14. Dinner at Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Ok so I was going through and I realized that I skipped a chapter. So here it is and I am so sorry about the confusion. I hope everyone has been enjoying their summer I know I have!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Dinner at Malfoy Manor<p>

Finally we made it home from dinner at the burrow. I put a sleepy James to bed immediately.

"Well I think that went well" Draco said

"Yea" I said with a laugh "I think my mother actually thinks that we're going to end up dating. We might actually pull this off."

"Yea" He said "Now we just need to convince my mother that we might possibly be dating"

"Why aren't you dating?" I asked him curiously

He sighed heavily making himself comfortable on my couch "I don't I guess I haven't found that special lady yet"

"That's surprising" I said sitting down next to him. He was always so comfortable to be around.

"Why is that surprising?" He asked with a laugh

"It's just I remember you being quite the ladies man in school" I said blushing a little bit

He sighed "Those were never the right girls for me. They only wanted one thing"

I looked at him for a moment. He was so different from the man he had been at Hogwarts.

"That's too bad" I said with a smile "Because they missed out on getting to know the wonderful man you've become"

"You don't have to flatter me Ginny" He said with a laugh

"I'm serious" I said giving him a playful smack on the arm. "You are possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me and James."

"That means a lot to me" He said "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be there for James"

"I think we owe it all to Hermione" I said "She is the brilliant one who came up with this arrangement"

"That is true" He said "You know I use to think that she was just a know-it-all. However I have seen that her brilliance really does come in handy"

"Yea" I said "I doubt Ron and Harry would have survived nine months on the run without her"

I stopped for a moment realizing that I had just mentioned Harry without becoming completely depressed.

"Do you miss him?" Draco asked me

"Like crazy" I said "I know it seems strange because it's been almost three years since he left, but what Harry and I had was not something that just goes away in time."

He nodded his head "I hope one day I can find something like that"

"Me too" I sighed "And maybe yours won't decide to bail"

We talked for a little bit longer before Draco decided he should head home. Tomorrow we were going to Malfoy Manor for dinner.

The next day I placed James in this lovely three piece suit I had bought him, and once again it was a battle between me and his hair.

"Seriously" I said in frustration "Why did you have to inherit your father's hair"

Finally I gave up deciding that it was as good as it was going to get. I was wearing a short dress with capped sleeves. It was a deep purple and had a black lacey design over it. I had on black high heels and my hair was curled into a side ponytail.

"You look pretty" James said softly and I knelt down kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you" I said "You my little man look so handsome"

At that moment there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it; it was Draco.

"Wow" He said "You look stunning"

"Thanks" I said "I wasn't sure what I should wear"

"Anything you wear would be fine" He said "My mother isn't as skeptical of people as she makes herself out to be"

James came running out of his room toward Draco. I could tell my little man had taken a liking to him.

"Man look at you" Draco said taking in his three piece suit "Don't you look all spiffy."

"Again wasn't sure what he should wear." I said

"I promise my mother is not that hard core." He said "This is just a casual dinner at my house."

"Draco when has there ever been a casual dinner at your house?" I asked him

"Since my father left" He said thoughtfully "Plenty"

With that said we all flooed to Malfoy Manor. I was expecting big, but I wasn't expecting massive. When they called it a mansion they literally meant mansion. I found myself hugging James closer to me for fear of losing him in a place like this.

"Draco" I heard Draco's mother say as she came and gave him a hug.

"Hello mother" He said "These are the friends I told you I was bringing to dinner with me tonight"

"Oh hello" she said sticking her hand out "I'm Narcissa Malfoy"

"Ginny Weasley" I said returning the handshake

"Yes I could tell you were a Weasley the moment I laid eyes on you" She said and turned her attention to James "And who is this little fellow"

"This is my son James" I explained

"You have a son" She said

"Yes mum" Draco said rolling her eyes "But it's supposed to be kept on the down low so you can't tell any of your friends this ok. If anyone asks he's her godson"

"Why can't anyone know" Narcissa asked innocently

"Because his father is Harry Potter" I explained "I just don't want the media to steam roll over him. I am trying to protect him"

"Ok" Narcissa said sweetly "Well let's go before dinner gets cold"

We all followed her silently into the dining hall. It was magnificent. It was almost as grand as Hogwarts. It was long and had tall windows that touched the ceiling that let in tons of sunlight. There was a huge table in the middle of the room that looked like it could hold hundreds of people. It was decorated in beautiful gold and white colors.

"You have a lovely dining area" I said taking my seat. Draco had a house elf bring James a high chair to put next tom e.

"Thank you Ginny" Narcissa said politely "We quite like it"

"I like it more now that it has been cleaned up and has some light to it" Draco said

"So it wasn't always like this" I asked as the elves places food in front of us.

"When Lucius was here the entire Manor was very dark" Narcissa explained "Everything was black, grey, or emerald."

"Wow" I said lifting a small fork up to James mouth for a bite.

"Lucius was a very dark ma with a very twisted sense of thinking" She explained

In a moment of boldness I decided to ask her the one question on my mind.

"If that was the kind of person he was then why did you marry him?" I asked

I didn't dare look at Draco because I knew this was not the type of question I should have asked her. However I would want him to feel open to ask my family any questions he felt like.

"Because he was pureblood" Narcissa explained without hesitation "I was of noble blood and was expected to marry someone of noble blood as well. I thought Lucius was a good man, but I soon figured out that noble blood meant nothing to me anymore. I wanted a man who could love me and Draco and not try to control us. So I left him which was a bold thing to do"

I nodded my head satisfied with the answer. However she continued to talk.

"When Draco arrested him I couldn't have been prouder" She said smiling at her son "Because it takes guts to arrest your own father. Of course I didn't know that after that he would become married to his job"

"Mother" Draco said

"What" She said "You haven't dated a girl since you graduated Hogwarts son"

Draco was shaking his head and I was trying to stifle my laughter.

"Of course maybe that's changing" She said looking between the two of us. "So Ginny why don't you tell me a little bit about this fabulous young man sitting next to you"

I smiled looking at my son. I was glad that she chose not to be concerned with her son fraternizing with a single mother.

"Well he will be three years old in June" I said

"June" Narcissa said "That's coming up soon"

"Yes it is" I said "I can hardly believe it"

"You are a well behaved young man" She said to James

"What do we say Jamie" I said

"Thank you" he said in a quiet voice

"Oh he is just precious" She said clapping her hands in front of her.

"Thanks" I smiled "I'm quite fond of him myself. Although I try not to brag on him too much, I feel I'm a little biased"

"Well" Narcissa said smiling "That's every mother's right. Now you said his father was Harry Potter"

"Um. . . yes" I said slowly "But he is no longer in the picture"

"Yes I saw in the daily prophet how he had disappeared" She said "Of course it was so sweet of him to promote Draco to second before he left"

"Yea" I said "Very sweet of him"

"Why did he resign his post and go away?" Narcissa asked

"Mum" Draco said "She may not want to discuss it and it's none of our business"

"It's ok" I said "I'm not sure what happened. He never really told me. He called and was telling me that he didn't love me anymore and that he shouldn't have strung me on. Of course I had just found out I was pregnant."

"Oh my dear" Narcissa said "You poor thing."

"I don't believe it though" I said "There was something in his voice to make me believe he alternate reasons for breaking up with me. At least that is what I am going to continue to tell myself and my son"

"Did you tell him about the baby?" She asked

"No" I said "At the time I didn't want him to stay for the baby"

"I understand" She said

We finished our meal and James was almost all the way asleep in the comfy high chair.

"I think I should get him and put him to bed" I said

"I'll go with you" Draco said "Mum I'll be back soon"

She nodded her head "It was nice to finally meet you Ms. Weasley. I hope we can do this again sometime"

I nodded and gathered my son up in my arms and we flooed back to my flat.

"Well I think that went well" I whispered as I headed into James room to put him to bed. Draco began to follow me.

"Yea" He said "That is defiantly the best of all the dinners I've brought girls too"

We tip toed silently out of the room and shut the door.

"If you mother wants you to date then why does she run off your entire girlfriend?" I asked

"I haven't actually brought home any girls since my mother and father split" He said quietly

"I'm the first one" I said and he nodded

"Well" I said smiling at him "I'm flatter that for the first girl you bring home to your mother you chose a single mother and her illegitimate child"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed "Did you see the way my mother took to James. He's like a deal breaker"

"I'll have to keep that in mind for future dates" I said with a laugh

We talked for a few more minutes before he decided to head back home. I sat down at the writing desk and began to write yet another letter.

Dear Harry,

You will never believe who I have become friends with; Draco Malfoy. I know it seems crazy right. When Hermione suggested him for a date I thought that it had finally happened. Hermione had made a stupid decision. However after our date I found myself drawn to him. Obviously it's purely friendship between us since I can't seem to get over you. He has been so good for James though. I mean I think he could make a good father figure for him. He has changed so much from the man he was in school. Then again I think you know that since you appointed him Ron's second. I wish you were here. I miss you every time I look at James. He has my eyes, but he has your everything else. Even your messy hair that will not lie down no matter how hard I try. I hope that whatever you are doing that you are somewhere thinking of me. I wish you would come home so we could be a proper family. I love you so much Harry and I don't know how to stop. I guess I'll just have to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

With all my love

Ginny Weasley


	15. Adventures in Babysitting

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER **

****OK guys so here is yet another chapter. Sorry it has been so long, but I have SUPER busy. So tomorrow starts finals and I will be done Thursday so expect a chapter then to celebrate. I wish you all the best of luck on your finals if you taking any in the next few weeks. For those who might have already taken theirs I ENVY YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Adventures of Babysitting<p>

"So what exactly is the problem" Brittany my co-worker asked as we watched the Quidditch team practice. "I mean you have the gorgeous guy who is crazy about you and loves your kid. He is a nice man who would take of both of you and give you everything you could ever want."

"The problem" I said "Is that I am still not ready to move on from Harry"

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Brittany said sarcastically "Ginny Harry has been gone for almost four years. Don't you think it's time to let go and move on"

"No" I said "I'm not ready. I'm really happy it being just James and I"

"And Draco" Brittany added

"Draco is good for James" I said "And he's a good friend for me too. But he knows that right now it won't be more than that"

"I think you're crazy" She said shaking her head "Do you know how many single mums are out that just waiting for a man like Draco Malfoy to come along"

"I know" I sighed "Believe me I would wish him upon any single mother he's amazing. I'm just not that point yet"

"Well you better get there soon" Brittany said "Or someone lucky woman is going to scoop him up and keep him for herself"

"Well if that happens then it happens" I said "I only wish him the greatest happiness"

Brittany closed her eyes and shook her head again "You're hopeless"

Finally when practice was done I headed to the burrow to pick up James.

"Hey guys" I said apperating into the living room.

"Mummy" James yelled running toward me. I scooped him up and kissed his forehead.

"He little man" I said "Did you have fun with grand mum today?"

"Oh we had all kinds of fun didn't we Jamie" Mum said and James nodded not letting go of me. "How was work sweetie?"

"Good" I said "There were only two concussions and three broken arms. I swear when I played Quidditch we never seemed to get that injured in practice"

"You never played professionally either" Mum said "It's a whole new ball game"

"That's for sure" I said sitting down with James on my lap.

"So how is Draco?" Mum asked taking a seat as well

"Draco's fine mum" I said sighing

"So are you two official yet?" She asked bluntly

"Mum" I said "We're taking it really really slow ok. I mean we have to think about James as well now and can't just jump into a relationship"

"I understand" She said "I was just curious. I'm worried that you're going to be alone forever"

"Is that so bad?" I asked "I mean is it so hard to believe that I am truly happy to just have my son"

"I don't want Harry to rob you of the life you could still have" She explained "I don't want you to decide you'll never date or get married again because you still love Harry"

"What if I do Mum?" I challenged "I can't change the way I feel"

"I know" She said "I just wish that you hadn't had such a deep connection to Harry. Maybe then it wouldn't have been so bad when he left"

"I don't regret it" I said "I don't regret for a moment that I knew Harry or that I fell in love with him. He showed me what true love was like"

Mum walked over and gave me a huge hug.

"You never cease to amaze me" She said "You have grown up so much in to a mature woman. Sometimes I still see you as this little girl that I have to protect, but you just showed me you don't need me to protect you. You do just fine on your own"

"Oh Mum" I said hugging her back tightly James was on the floor at my feet "I still need you. I may not need you to protect me, but I still need you. I need your wisdom and your advice."

"That means a lot to me" She said "You should get home and get this little man some dinner"

"Mum would you maybe the girls would want to go shopping Saturday or something. Maybe we could make it a girl day. I am sure Draco would love to watch James"

"You know I think that is a wonderful idea" She said "I'll check with them and see"

"Ok" I said picking up James and headed over to the fireplace "I love you mum"

"I love you too Gin-bug" She said before I disappeared in the fire.

DRACO POV

"Ok so I fed him right before you got here" Ginny said "So he shouldn't need to eat until lunch time which is around noonish"

"Ok" I nodded

"And we're working on potty training so just ask him every once in a while if he needs to go to the bathroom and if he hasn't gone in an hour then make him go" She explained

"I got it" I said

"And if he has an accident there are more clothes in his dresser" She said again "And of course we're going to be at Diagon Ally, but Ron should be home if you need anything" She said

"I can handle it Gin" I said laughing "I think James and I will be quite fine"

"I've never left him with anyone but my mother before" She said

"We'll be fine" I said "Now go and have fun"

"Ok and feel free to take him to the park or whatever" She said "I trust you"

"Go Ginny" I ordered and she apperated.

I shook my head sitting down in front of James who was on the floor playing.

"Your Mommy is one stubborn woman hun?" I said and he looked at me

"Yea" He said softly

"But you're really lucky to have her" I said

We sat on the floor for a while playing with his toys. Here I thought this was going to be difficult. We laid on the floor for a couple of hours when I started to smell something funky. That's when I remember that Ginny had said she was starting to potty train James and I needed to ask him if he needed to potty every once in a while.

"Jamie buddy" I said sitting up "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No I'm fine" He said in his cute little voice. I defiantly smelled something though. So I finally scooped the kid up and checked his pants. Sure enough they were dirty.

"Whoa" I said "You got some stinky britches"

I carried him into his bedroom and began to change him. I got his pants off when I realized that I never grabbed clean ones. I went over to the dresser to get some and I turn back around and he was gone.

"James" I yelled going back into the living room. To my horror he was running around the living room with not pants on. On top of that he had brown stuff all over his hands and was running around touching everything.

"Oh boy" I said before trying to catch him. However he thought it was a game of chase and began to run away from me. I chased that little kid all around the flat. Finally I caught him and he had nasty all over him. "You need a bath"

"No" He yelled squirming to get away. I finally trapped him in the bathroom and attempted to bath him. I think I got about as equally wet as he did.

"Now James" I said trying to get a stern voice "Let's be a good boy ok."

"Otay" he said

I took him into the dining area and decided to try and feed him. That went about as well as trying to change him. He found it funny to try and pelt me with food. I lost count of how many times I had to use my wand to clean my shirt up.

"Ok this isn't funny anymore James" I said

After that I decided to go visit Ron. Maybe I needed a little more help with him than I though. I gathered James and everything I need and we flood to Ron and Hermione's flat.

"Hey fellas" He said jumping up from his spot on the couch where he was reading the daily prophet.

"Uncky Ron" James squealed and ran toward him.

"Jamie" Ron said sweeping him off his feet and tossing him in the air.

"Do you mind if we hang out here" I asked "I might need a little more help with him than I thought"

Ron started to laugh "Oh I have babysat this one before. Yes you are more than welcome here. I've got to go into the office though. I thought I might try and get some more leads on Judkins. I had some stuff I had gone over yet"

"Well we could take him" I said "We could just distract him with a toy and he would be fine"

Ron seemed to think for a moment. "Yea I don't think Kinglsey is going to be in today so it should be ok"

So once it was decided we flooed to the office at the ministry. I took James to the bathroom so we wouldn't have another catastrophe like at the flat. Once we got back I distracted him with an airplane. Ron and I began to work. It all seemed to be going well until James jumped onto the desk with his airplane and spilt coffee all over the papers.

"James" Ron said frustrated

I quickly grabbed him and pulled him off the desk. Ron quickly used his wand to clean up the mess.

"Come on buddy" I said "Let's stay over here and play without airplane ok"

The little boy nodded and went back to playing. Ron and I went back to work hoping the little boy was well entertained. After three hours of work we seemed to be making progress.

"I think we have almost figured him out" Ron said

"Yea this is great" I said walking over to where James was supposed to be playing. "Ron"

"What" He asked looking up

"Where is James?" I asked my voice becoming panicked as I began to look around. The toy airplane was abandoned in the corner and the child was nowhere to be found.

"Wasn't he just right here" Ron said looking desperately around the room. That's when I noticed the door to the office was cracked open. I pointed to it "Ron"

"Oh no" he said yanking the door open and looking up and down the hallway. We ran down to the reception desk at the end of the hall.

"Hi" Ron said to the lady sitting at the "Hi have you seen a little boy. He's about this big with dark messy hair and brown eyes"

"Children are not permitted in the department" She said looking at Ron "Surly you should know that being the _head _of the department."

"Yes I know" He said "But I was only going to be here for a moment and I did not think it would be a big deal. However it seems that my nephew has decided to wander off"

"I see" She said scribbling a note on a piece of parchment, folding it up like an airplane, and sending it off. "I just sent out a notice to keep a look out for him."

"Thank you" Ron muttered

We split up and began to search the ministry of magic. I quickly went down to the department of mysteries to warn them that a child was on the loose in the ministry. I searched everywhere with no luck. I finally headed back up to Ron's office. Ron was waiting for me.

"Anything" He asked panic filling his face as I shook my head.

"Ginny's going to kill me" I said

"Oi Weasley; Malfoy" We heard Kingsley bark. We turned around to see him holding a squirming James in his arms. "Dose this belong to you?"

I didn't even care we had broken rules I rushed over and gathered James up.

"Boys you know the rules" He said carefully "No children in the department. Especially if its caregivers can't keep up with him"

"I'm sorry sir" Ron said "It won't happen again"

"Just see that it doesn't" He said turning to go back into his office. I could almost see him chuckling to himself.

"Maybe I should take you home" I said to James "I bet mommy will be home soon."

"I'll go with you" Ron said and we flooed back to Ginny's flat. James settled down after that and took a nap. Ron and I rushed around the flat trying to make sure we had cleaned it up completely. About five minutes after we finished Ginny came back.

"Hey" She said "How did it go"

"Great" I said "I fed him, and we went to visit Ron, then we came back here and took a nap"

"Wow" She said looking around the place "You cleaned"

"Well James made a little mess with his food" I explained "But I took care of it"

"Yea he can be quite the handful at times" She said with a laugh

_You have no idea _I thought.


	16. Dates and Brooms oh my

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

****Hey guys so I think was some confusion about the last chapter. There was a chapter that got skipped so I had to add it in. So chapter 13 is actually the new updated chapter. I am really sorry about the confusion. I hope everyone's summer is still going good. I know you all want to know when Harry is coming back and I can tell you SOON very very SOON!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Dates and Brooms oh my<p>

A Year Later

GINNY POV

"Happy birthday dear James" Everyone was singing "Happy birthday to you"

My little man leaned forward and blew out the candles on his cake.

"Yay" Mom yelled as the family began clapping. "Ok now let's cut you a big piece."

I laughed as mom began to cut off a chunk for James.

"I can't believe he's four" I told Draco who was sitting next to me.

"Yep he is getting to be a big boy" He said and I shot him a glare. Before I knew it he was going to be headed to Hogwarts. I had finally come clean to Professor McGonagall about James. She had been anything, but happy.

"_How could you lie to Hogwarts about whose child he was." She said her face red with furry. _

"_No one knew" I reasoned "No one but our families. I didn't want anyone to know" _

"_We thought we were protecting James Professor" Luna explained "We didn't want him to have this curse on his head. Everyone starring at him, and the death threats from death eaters." _

_McGonagall sighed "Well I feel like I have proved myself enough to have been trusted with this bit of information. I mean I am after all the headmistress of this school." _

"_You right" Neville spoke up "We were wrong to have kept this from you. But it is done and we need to move forward now." _

She hadn't said much to me since then. Right afterward Neville and Luna announced they were expecting. They had a beautiful son named Aiden. Ron and Hermione also had bouncing baby girl just a few weeks ago names Rose. She was absolutely precious. I remembered when James was that small.

"Quite a party" Hermione said walking over to us. Ron was holding a sleeping Rose in his arms.

"Well it's not every day a young man turns four" Draco said with a smile.

Hermione laughed "Draco always the joker"

"Yes what would I do without him" I said

"So does this mean you guys are official now" Dad said looking down the table.

We had been right that our parents were hoping our friendship would turn into something more and had back off. However that only lasted for maybe a month before they began questioning when we were going to become official. We had told them we were only friends, but they didn't seem to buy it.

I sighed "Dad we've been through this. Draco is just a really good friend"

Mom sighed this time "Well maybe it's time you started dating again then"

I glared at her "Mom a deal is a deal."

"But you never actually went on all the dates" Mum reminded me "Hermione never picked someone for you."

"Yes she did." I argued "She picked Draco."

"That was for Chelsea." My mother argued again before going to get James' presents.

Narcissa was there was well. She had taken quite the liking to James. Her and mum had hit it off as well.

"I don't remember making a deal with you Draco" She said looking at him

I chuckled "My mother's never going to give up is she?" I laughed

"Nope" Draco said "Neither will my mother. Eventually they will give up with us and go back to pestering about dating."

"And you should date Draco" I said looking intently at him "I don't want you to feel that you have to stay around for me or James."

"Are you telling me you don't want me around?" He asked

"No, I mean I want you to stay but don't feel like you can't date too" I said

He nodded "I just haven't met anyone who fits my personality"

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes at him. That's when it hit me. My partner Brittany was perfect for Draco. She came from a pureblood family and had the same personality. "Hey why don't you go out with Brittany?" I suggested

Draco looked confused "Your partner?"

"Yes I mean I think you guys would work great together" I said

"Ginny" Draco began, but I put a hand up to stop him.

"You have done so much for me and James this past year. I just want to do something for you. Won't you give her a chance?" I said begging with my best puppy dog face.

He stared at me for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing. "Fine I will go out with her"

"Yay" I said clapping my hands "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Wait you want me to date the guy who is head of heels for you" Brittany asked confused at work the next day.

"He's not head over heels for me" I said "And I thought you said he sounded like a keeper"

"I just don't want to date him if he's in love with you" She said

"He's not trust me" I said "You just have to promise not to take him away from James. He needs him"

"Of course" She said "Thanks for doing this"

I nodded "It's nothing"

A few days later I could tell just how well her date with Draco had gone.

"Hiya" She said hummig merrily to herself.

"So" I said a smile on my face "How did go?"

She shrugged and then started to giggle "He is amazing"

"I knew it" I said "You two are perfect together"

"Yea" She said dreamily "We are, but then we've only been on one date"

"I am sure though" I said "I can feel it in my bones that this is a good match"

"We'll see she said" laughing

Later that night Draco came over for dinner.

"I have to thank you Ginny" Draco said

"For what?" I asked innocently

"For setting me up with Brittany" He said smiling "She is quite the girl"

"Yea she's a sweetheart" I said "So the date went well?"

"Pretty well in fact" He said laughing "I'm taking her out this weekend"

"Awwww" I said clasping my hands together "You two are so cute"

"This doesn't bother you does it?" He asked

"What?" I said "No of course not. I want you to be happy Draco. I don't have some like freaky claim to you or anything. I mean we're friends I hope you'll stick around for James, but you are absolutely free to date whomever"

He scooped James up in his arms and he squealed.

"As if anyone could ever make me stay away from this little guy" He said smiling.

I stood there for a moment watching Draco playing with my son. I was once again overwhelmed by everything that Harry was missing out on. I wish he would have just given us a chance. I wish we could have talked things through, I wish he could have stayed long enough to know about James. We could have been so happy together.

"You ok" Draco asked snapping me from my day dream.

"Yea" I said turning back to dinner "I'm great"

"You sure" He asked again. A year of friendship and now he could read me like a book.

"Watching you with James just makes me wish his father could be here" I said softly. I felt Draco's strong arms go around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"It's Harry's loss" He whispered

"I know" I sighed "It's just some days I can't help but feel sad that he missed out on so much, and James will never know his father"

"But he will be alright" He said "Because he has an amazing mom and wonderful family beside him"

I turned to face him smiling "Thank you Draco" I said "For everything"

We shared a wonderful meal before Draco retired to his home. I gathered James up and took him into the bedroom.

"Story momma" He said and I laughed. Usually I read him stories from books I had. Tonight though I walked over to his dresser and picked up the picture of me and Harry. I walked back over and settled myself down on his bed.

"Tonight I want to tell you a story about a hero" I said starring at the picture. I had it sitting where James couldn't see what I grabbed.

"Once upon a time there was a boy. Although this boy may not know it he was a very special boy. He grew up with people who were mean to him and treated him badly. Then one day the boy finds out just how special he is; he's magical. So he leaves the house of the mean people and goes to a school where he could learn all about magic and how use it"

"Like you momma" James said

"That's right baby like me" I said giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Now when this boy went to this school he found out that an evil dark wizard had tried to hurt him when he was a baby and that's why he didn't have a mom or dad. However the little boy had defeated he dark wizard when he was just a baby. Now four years after the boy began attending this special school the dark wizard came back to life and wanted to hurt the boy again."

James was watching me intently. I was trying to dim down the story so it wouldn't be scary.

"The boy eventually had to face the dark lord and he defeated him again. Once the dark lord was gone and he could no longer hurt him he confessed his love to the girl he loved. They were so happy"

"Did they live happily ever after momma?" James asked

I stared down at the picture. We certainly were happy then. I was probably happier then right after the war with Harry than I am now. Not that I didn't love my son. I sighed and looked at him.

"I don't know" I said "I never heard the end of the story. But the boy was a hero Jamie. He saved millions of lives from the evil wizard."

I kissed him goodnight and sat the picture back up on the dresser. He gave me a confused look, but told me goodnight all the same.

"Goodnight James Sirius" I said from the doorway "I love you"

"I can't believe you went behind my back and did this" I growled at Draco.

"Come on Gin I mean I had my first toy broom at like one" He said

"I don't care what you had" I snapped "It is too dangerous. That's why I told you NO"

"When did you get your first broom Ginny?" Brittany asked me

"Three" Ron answered for me.

I threw my hands up in the air. Draco had decided to buy James his first toy broomstick for his birthday.

"I guess I am the only one here who thinks this is a bad idea" I said

"I don't think it's very safe either" Hermione said holding baby Rose who was looking curiously at the broom.

"Thank you Hermione" I said

"Look" Draco said looking at me "I'll be right here with him and besides it only goes a few feet off the ground."

"A FEW FEET" I exploded however Draco held up his hand.

"I'll be right there with him." He said "I won't let him fall"

I had to close my eyes while James was on his broomstick at first. I was just waiting for him to fall. At least I was a Mediwitch and could heal broken bones. After a few minutes Ron convinced me to open my eyes and watch. James was having such a good time. I had this pain suddenly in my heart. I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked

I sighed "This should have been Harry teaching him to ride a broom. Convincing me it was time to let him."

Ron seemed to be thinking very hard and sharing a look with Hermione. I didn't pay attention to them though. I was too busy watching my son zoom around on his broom.

"Ginny have you thought about contacting him?" Hermione asked

I turned my head to look at her.

"I haven't changed my mind." I said slowly "Look guys James is doing just fine without Harry. He has Draco which I should thank you for, and he has his wonderful uncles. Harry chose to leave and there is no sense in bringing him back when we don't need him"

"No" Hermione said "But you want him here. Don't you think James might like his daddy to come home too? I mean you have told him so much about how Harry saved the world and the good things he did"

"I haven't told him that was specifically his dad, and when he's older he'll understand." I said as James finally came back down to the ground. He ran over to me the biggest smile on his face.

"Mommy did you see me?" He asked running into my open arms "Daddy was teaching me to fly"

I froze. I looked at Draco who seemed to also be frozen. Brittany looked between the two of us waiting for us to correct my son.

"Uh James baby" I said looking him in the eyes "Remember Draco is our friend. Daddy isn't here he had to go away"

"But he does with me what Vicky's dad does with her" He explained

"I can see how this can be confusing" I sighed "Draco is a father figure, but not daddy"

The little boy looked so confused.

"Why don't we go back to the flat and have lunch" Hermione suggested

We all agreed and headed back to Ron and Hermione's for lunch. Once we were there Brittany pulled me aside.

"You have to make sure James understands Draco is not his father" She said

"Ok Brittany" I said "He is only four and Draco has been the closest thing he has had to a father"

"But he's not his father" She said

"I understand that, but again there is only so much a four year old will understand" I irritably

"So what happens when Draco get's married and has children of his own" She said

"So this is because you're dating Draco and you are afraid that you're placing second to me and James" I said

"That is not true" she defended

"I told you" I said "Draco is a father figure for my son. You promised dating him wouldn't take that away. When James is a little older I will explained to him, but for now just let it go"

With that I stomped back into the room. I knew that Draco and I would never have a romantic relationship, but I knew how much James loved him. I didn't want to lose him for my son's sake.


	17. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter**!

Hey guys so I was going to wait until I received more reviews before updating. However I was going through my reviews and realized that this was the beginning of what everyone has been waiting for. So I just couldn't wait any longer. So here it is enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The truth revealed<p>

"Weeeee" James squealed as Draco pushed him higher in the swing; his black untidy hair waving in the wind. "Weeeeeee"

I smiled watching them from the blanket. We had had a wonderful picnic lunch packed by Draco himself. I was quite surprised how James took such a liking to him. I continued to watch them together. Draco was so good with him. Finally Draco let him out and he came running towards me.

"Mommy I went high!" He said throwing himself on me.

"I know," I said laughing "I was watching. Did you have fun?"

He nodded before picking up a toy airplane and playing with it. Draco flopped down on the blanket next to me.

"You are good with him." I said

"Well he is a great kid." he said "Could be because he has such a wonderful mum raising him."

I blushed "Thank you," I said softly "It's nice that someone thinks I am a good mom."

"You're a great mom Ginny." Draco said "I mean you are doing the best you can in this world and that's all anyone can ask of you."

I patted his arm "Thank you Draco."

"Draco," I heard a familiar voice call "And Ginny," I turned my head and saw Blaise Zabini coming towards us. "Since when are you two hanging out?"

I sighed great he is going to tell Draco how I wouldn't have any fun on our date.

"Oh we've been hanging out for awhile." Draco said "Since when are you two on a first name bases?"

"Uh well-"I began to explain but Blaise interrupted me

"We went on a date a couple of years ago." He said smiling "Would have went well too except someone was a little uptight."

I stiffened _do not give into him. He is an arrogant jerk. You deserve better. _I noticed that Draco was glaring at him; however Blaise was focused on me.

"So are you here with your godson?" Blaise asked looking over where James was playing. He stared at him for a moment "You know he looks nothing like Neville and Luna. In fact he looks almost like-" He stopped a look of realization crossing his face.

"Blaise," Draco said carefully "It doesn't matter whose kid he is."

Blaise stared back at me "You really think you can keep him hidden. You really think people aren't going to notice he looks just like Potter." He said raising his voice. People were beginning to stare. James came running over looking upset.

"Mark my words Ginny," Blaise said "They will find him. The Prophet will rip him to shreds. Not to mention any death eaters that want revenge on Potter." He was screaming now. My wand came out so fast. James was crying in Draco's arms.

"Don't EVER threaten my son again. You want to get mad at me because I wouldn't sleep with you fine, but you leave my son out of this." My wand was pressed hard against his heart. I dropped it after a moment and took James from Draco. "Come on baby we're going home."

"Hang on Ginny," Draco said turning to Blaise. "I thought better of you" He said before he turned to follow me.

"Good luck Draco," Blaise yelled "Potter's the only one to get beyond that waist band."

Before I could say anything Draco's fist connected with Blaise's jaw. James began to cry again.

"Draco" I said sharply before I began to stalk off. That was all I needed was James to see fighting. I noticed quickly that Draco was following. I continued to walk until I was back in my flat. Once there I put James in his room playing with toys before marching back out to the living room where Draco was.

"What were you thinking?" I growled at Draco "The last thing I need is James to see fighting"

"Excuse me" Draco said hotly "I was just trying to defend your honor"

"Well I don't need anyone to defend my honor." I said my voice breaking. I sat down on the sofa. "The wolves will be at my door now. The illegitimate child of Harry Potter they'll eat him alive."

Draco sat down next to me. "I won't let them come near James or you. They have no right, and I am sure Ron won't either. Don't forget he's head Auror." He said draping his arm around me.

"I don't know what you can do. You can' stop them from writing and people won't respect that he is just a child, and should not be punished for his parents mistakes." I said tears rolling down my face.

"We'll figure it out." Draco said

My worst fears came true about a week later. It had taken some time to get all the facts they could before publishing an article.

**HARRY POTTER'S ILLEGITAMIT CHILD**

_** WRITTEN BY RITA SKEETER **_

_Now I am sure we are all wondering what ever happened to the handsome boy who lived. Promoted to Head Auror only one year after vanquishing the dark lord Harry Potter it seems has disappeared over the last five years. Having resigned the post of Head Auror and handing it to his second in command Ronald Weasley Harry has not been seen in three years. Why the sudden disappearance. Why all the secrecy about his wears about. Yours truly attempted an interview with Ronald Weasley, but was shut down. The Auror office had no comment on the matter. So why all the sudden interest in where Harry Potter is. Because this last Saturday I saw a small boy no more than four years old playing at a nearby muggle park. He was accompanied by none other than Miss. Ginny Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy. The boy is supposed to be the son of Neville and Luna Longbottom who are both now Hogwarts professors. However there was no denying the striking resemblance the boy had to the boy who lived. Not to mention the hall of records only lists one child for the long bottoms and that is their son Aiden who is only a few months old._

_Now as you all may know Ginny Weasley is the sister of Ronald Weasley and the last known girlfriend of Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy as we all know is the son of Lucius Malfoy and the heir to the Malfoy wealth. An inside source tells me that Mr. Malfoy was promoted to second in command by Harry Potter before he left the department. Is this all a coincidence I think not? Miss. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were soon joined by Blaise Zabini who also seemed to notice the boy was in some way related to Potter. After threatening Miss. Weasley with the news and old death eaters Miss Weasley pulled out her wand and warned Mr. Zabini not to threaten her son. I believe that is golden proof that this is truly the son of Harry Potter, and just any child but an illegitimate child. Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter were not married, at least not legally. Now how does Draco Malfoy fit into this whole mess? Well that is not hard to guess. He was seen pushing the small boy in the swing and then gave Zabini a blow to the face when he insulted Miss. Weasley. I would say that Harry Potter's son is being raised by none other than his mother and her new boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Now the question here is was Malfoy promoted in exchange for taking care of Miss. Weasley and her son because Mr. Potter was too chicken to stick around. Yours truly tried to get an interview with both Miss. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, but neither would oblige. The entire Weasley family has sealed themselves off from the Daily Prophet. However I felt you deserved to know the truth. I am Rita Skeeter and I write for you. _

"I can't believe this" I said angrily over breakfast. Luna and Neville had brought the paper to show me.

"I know that woman gets under my skin" Luna said rocking Aiden.

I heard a pop as Draco and my brother apperated into the room.

"Have you seen the papers?" Draco asked immediately.

I held it up to show him that it was in my hand. "Oh yea I have seen them."

Ron sighed "Kinglsey is trying to use his influence at the daily prophet to have the article rebuked."

"What does that mean?" Luna asked

"It means that she will have to write another article admitting that she has no idea what is truly going on in the situation." Draco explained "I know Kingsley said they he would have her job for this. I mean this isn't news it's people's lives."

"I guess I shouldn't have been surprised" I said "I mean she wrote awful stuff about Harry during the Triwizard tournament."

"Thankfully we have a Minister now who won't allow her to do that." Ron said smiling. "Don't worry about James Ginny we will protect him"

I nodded I knew they would, but I still hated what he was going to go through. All the stars; people knew who he was now. He would never lead a normal life now. I sighed wondering at this moment what Harry would have done.

"I'm going to head back to the office" Ron said "Draco why don't you just stay here with Ginny and James. Make sure no reporters break down the door and harass them"

"I can take care of myself Ron" I said glaring at my brother. I was really getting annoyed with everyone trying to protect me.

"I know Gin" Ron said kissing my cheek "But I would feel better having someone here so you're not implicated to attack anyone. We don't want trouble"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever"

"We should head home too." Luna said "We'll figure this out"

"I know" I said and with a pop they were all gone. "I'm going to go check on James"

"Ok" Draco said and I headed into the bedroom. My baby boy was still sleeping soundly in his bed. I sunk down to the floor next to him and pat head.

"I promise baby" I said "I won't let anyone hurt you. You will be safe"

DRACO POV

Ginny went into the bedroom and shut the door. I could tell she was upset, but I had no idea how to help her. I sat down at her writing desk with a sigh. I wished we could find that death eater and bring Harry back. That's what she needed. I was looking around when an envelope caught my attention. It was stick out a little and had lipstick on it. I reached up and pulled it down and four more came with it. I opened up the letter and was surprised to see it was a letter to Harry telling him about the baby.

I heard her coming out of the room and so I stuffed them quickly into my robes.

"I think I'm going to let him sleep" She said "I'm trying not to panic here Draco, but I sort of am. I mean this implicated you and Harry as well. Harry doesn't even know he has a kid, and you were just trying to help"

There was a pop and Brittany appeared.

"Have you two seen the papers" She said "It says here that Harry bribed you with a promotion to take care of his girlfriend and child"

"It's not true" I said quickly "It's just Rita being Rita. Everyone knows that woman's a phony"

"Really" She said "My parents were calling me this morning. Telling me about how my boyfriends a fake and all this stuff. Draco this woman is a reporter for the daily prophet"

"Wait" Ginny interjected "You are not actually thinking that what she said was true"

"Well I know the kid is Harry's" She said "Why shouldn't the rest be true. I mean it makes sense Draco. The way you talk about that boy like he's your own son-"

"That's not fair Britt" I said she was being completely unreasonable "James and Ginny are like family to me. But it's more like she's my sister and he's my nephew"

"That is not the kind of relationship you have with him" She said "Don't lie to me"

"Why would I have set you up with Draco" Ginny asked "If he was supposed to be with me the whole time"

She stopped to think for a moment.

"Exactly" I said "Because it's not true. Yes James is Harry's son, but Harry doesn't know he exists"

"I'm sorry" She said "It's just I had all my family flooing me this morning telling me all this stuff about you. When I told them they were crazy they said it was in the paper"

"That woman is done reporting" I muttered under my breath "I am going to Kingsley about this. Ginny will you be ok here for a couple of hours?"

"Fine" She said "I may just go to the burrow when James wakes up. If I am not here then I will be there"

"Ok" I kissed Brittany on the cheek "I'll catch up with you guys later"

With that I apperated to my office at my house. My mother was at work so I had the manor to myself. I pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble a note. I then attached a copy of the article and the letters. I sealed it and attached it to my owl.

"I know that Harry Potter is in America" I said stroking the owl "Find him. It is crucial that he gets this letter"

The owl took off with my last hope attached to its leg.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I know that a lot of people hate that I am making Draco nice, but I like this Draco. Also from the beginning I knew exactly who I wanted to bring Harry back into the picture. How do you think Harry will react when he finds out he has a son? Do you think he will be mad that Ginny kept this from him? Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think!<p> 


	18. Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys can I just say WOW you really came through on the reviews. I really enjoyed reading each and everyone of them. I know you guys never thought that Harry was coming back, but finally he's back! To answer a question that was asked when I first came up with this story For some reason I always saw Draco stepping in when Harry left. I picked up the idea from this story from another one I read, but it was a Draco/Ginny. I knew that I wanted Harry and Ginny together, but I wanted Draco in there as well. So that's why Draco has been such a big part of Ginny's life since Harry left. So then I realized it was all too perfect for him to be the one to bring Harry home. Mostly because he was the least likely. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming because I LOVE them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Letter's<p>

Harry POV

Leaving Ginny had been the hardest thing I had ever done. But I had to protect her and not just from death eaters. Living a life with me would have been hard. Always in the papers, always the brunt of criticism she wouldn't have been happy. So I did what any man would have done; I left. I had tried to make it a clean break so she would move on, and I could only hope she had. I had tried once to move on, but it never happened. I was quite content to live in my misery. I was living in a rundown apartment building in a small town in Rhode Island.

I groaned as I heard what I thought was someone knocking at my door. I got up and headed towards it before I realized that it was an owl at the window. I froze where I was. I hadn't spoken to Ron in a year in a half. I had told him I just wanted to be alone. I had even moved since then so he couldn't find me. I moved slowly toward the window and opened it. The owl stuck its leg out to reveal a letter tied to it. I slowly untied the letter and the owl flew off. I unrolled it and began to read it.

Dear Harry,

Ginny would kill me if she knew I was writing to you. She doesn't want you to know what's going on, but I think you should. I know you left to protect her because there was a threat on her life. However I think you need to come home. Ginny needs you Harry. Maybe before it wasn't so bad, but things just got a lot worse and you need to come home. Read the following article from the Daily Prophet and you will understand.

Draco Malfoy.

P.S-the rest are letters that I found. I am guessing Ginny wrote them and then never had the guts to send them. I have read the first one and that's it so you should read the rest.

I read the letter three times. I couldn't believe this. What did he mean things got worse? I finally turned to the Daily Prophet. There on the front page staring back at me was the title HARRY POTTER'S ILLGITEMATE CHILD. I quickly began to scan the article. It talked about Ginny and Draco being at a muggle park with a four year old who looked like me. Blaise showed up and there was a fight. It was speculated that this child was mine and Ginny's and that I had bribed Draco with a promotion to take care of my girlfriend and child because I was scared. I was so confused. I mean I couldn't have a four year old with Ginny. Surly she would have told me about him. Then it hit me. The thing she wanted to tell me the day I left.

I then saw five letters that accompanied the rest of it. They must be the letters Ginny wrote me. I opened the first one and began to read. It explained to me that she was pregnant with our baby and that it was a boy. She was going to tell me the morning I told her I was leaving, but then she didn't want to force me to stay. She told me that she was going to tell the baby all about me. He would know exactly who I was. She then told me that she didn't expect me to come she just wanted me to know. I guess she had planned to send this. It ended with her telling me she missed me like crazy.

I picked up the second one and began to read it as well. I was suddenly craving to know everything I had missed out on. This letter was wrote the day she brought my son home. I nearly cried when I saw she named him James Sirius. That was the name I had talked about for a son. My heart sank as I read Ginny's fears of doing this on her own because I had left. Everyone but Ron was mad at me. She then talked about how James would be the only man in her life because she would never get over me. Apparently she did though and with Malfoy no less.

I sighed and picked up the third letter.

Dear Harry,

So our little man turned one today. I can't believe it's already been a year. It is true what they say that once you have kids time goes into warp speed. It's even harder to believe that it's been two years since you left. I mean the pain is still so real I feel like it was just yesterday you walked out on me. James's first word was Momma. My mother and father were talking about first words and apparently mine was dada. I wondered if you had been there if his first word would have been dada. He is an amazing kid, I know I am just a proud mother, but still. I see so much of you in him already. I think he is going to live up to his namesake though. Wish me luck because he will be a handful.

I love and miss you

Ginny Weasley

The tears were flowing now. I mean how they could not. I am reading about this amazing kid that is part mine that I didn't even know about. I mean he looks like me, acts like me, has my father's name, but I know nothing about him. In a way I don't feel like I know much about Ginny anymore. I mean in almost five years she must have changed. Plus being a mother must change you. I opened the last letter. About a year and a half had passed since the last letter.

Dear Harry,

James is three now. He is almost more than I can handle, but I love him. So much has happened since the last letter. All the women in my family came over to talk to me. They decided it was time for me to date. After arguing I made a deal with them. They could each pick a man for me to go on a date with and we'll see what happens. If I don't like any of them then they'll leave me alone; my mother Chose Blaise Zabini of all people. She heard he was nice, but he was anything but nice. I mean the guy asked me your place or mine when the date was done.

Anger rose up inside me. I wanted to apperate back and beat Blaise Zabini to a pulp. I got myself under control and continued to read.

So Fleur decided to set me up with a French guy. He was so romantic Harry. However I wanted to throw up he quoted so much poetry. I just don't think that's the kind of guy I m attracted to. Sam, Charlie's wife, set me up with Oliver Wood. I wanted to shoot myself through that date. He only talked about Quidditch. I tried to picture him being a father to James and it didn't work.

I felt a twinge as I realized she was looking at every man as a father for James; my son James, my son she wouldn't even tell me about. I had to laugh though because I knew Oliver and I could just see him and Ginny together. I continued to read on.

Penelope, she married Percy, she set me up with her brother. He decided he didn't want children so that didn't work. Katie, Fred's wife, she set me up with Seamus. It was the best date I had been on since you left.

I froze at the best date I had ever been on. I mean how they could do that. Seamus had been my friend in school. I mean how he could just swoop in a steal a guy's girl. I mean we had a guy code for a reason.

However when he leaned in to kiss me I realized he wasn't you. I was still madly in love with you. He told me he didn't think he could do that to you either. Finally it was Chelsea, George's wives, pick. It took her forever to choose. I was surprised when she did, she chose Draco Malfoy. I am supposed to go on a date with him tonight so wish me luck.

I love and Miss you

Ginny Weasley

The final letter was short, and talking about how much Draco had changed since school and how they were good friends. Ginny still told me she loved me and couldn't move on. Ginny was never going to move on. I looked on the date for the first letter. James would be four years old now. This was written a year ago. Why would Malfoy send me these and the article? I realized the article must have just come out. She must be dealing with everyone knowing he was my kid. I had to go back. I had to fix this so Ginny and my son would be protected.

I walked quietly down the street keeping my head down. I didn't want anyone to recognize me and draw attention. Finally I approached the building. I had been here many times before. It had been wonderful. Now all I wanted to do was run. I didn't want to face this new truth; that I could have son. I began to walk up to the door of the familiar flat that I had been in so many times. I had never really used the door though. I had never needed too. I walked up to door, took a deep breath, and knocked. I could hear voices the sound of feet shuffling. After a minute or two the door swung open to reveal the face of my old school enemy.

"Malfoy" I said softly

He looked at me for a second. "That was fast" he said before opening the door wider so I could enter. I was stumped for a second before entering the familiar flat. But it wasn't familiar at all. The living area was cluttered with toys and pictures of a boy who indeed looked just like me.

"Who is it Draco?" A young girl asked coming out of a bedroom. She was pretty, blonde, with kind eyes. However she froze when she saw me. She must know who I was. "What are you doing here?"

"I sent him a letter" Draco said quickly

"You what" She said surprised "Ginny's going to kill you"

"Or thank me" He said "She needs him here. We have all known that forever"

"I'm sorry I am so confused" I said "I'm not even sure what I'm doing here"

"Did you read the letter" Draco asked

"Yes" I said "It's just I mean obviously Ginny doesn't want me here."

"You're wrong" Draco said "She just doesn't want to tell you she wants you here because she thinks you don't love her"

"Could be cause that's what he told her" the girl sneered

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked irritably

"This is my fiancée Brittany" Draco said giving the girl a look. "Who is normally a lot nicer than this"

I nodded so Draco Malfoy had a fiancé.

"So where is Ginny?" I asked suddenly realizing that my love was not there.

"She is at work" Draco said "Brittany and I are just babysitting"

"So is the article true" I said willing myself to be strong. I looked Draco straight in the eye so he couldn't lie to me. After searching my eyes he nodded slowly. I sighed and sat down on the couch tears beginning to fall.

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. If I had I wouldn't have left." I said placing my head in my hands. Draco walked towards me.

"I think we all know that Harry" He said softly "She told us you didn't know. But I think she was very hurt by the way you left."

I shook my head "I was trying to protect her; from Judkins"

"We're going to track him down Harry." He said "I think if you help us we could dispose of him once and for all"

"You are?" I asked

He nodded and I sighed.

"I didn't want her to have to live the hard life of being married to the hero of the wizarding world. I guess having my baby cancels that out though. So wait you're getting married?"

"Well I just asked her" He said smiling at Brittany "No one knows yet? We were going to tell Ginny when she got back"

"I thought you were with Ginny?" I asked

"No" He said "the article speculated because I went to the park with Ginny and James, but she has always been yours"

"James" I said softly "She really named him James"

Draco nodded "James Sirius"

"Do you think" I said for a moment "Do you think I could see him?"

"He's in bed" Brittany interjected.

"I understand" I said "I just want to take a peek. I promise I won't disturb him"

They exchanged a look before Draco nodded.

"I don't think it would be a problem if you just slipped in a saw him" He said

"Thank you" I said making my way toward the door. I could sense Brittany whispering to Draco but I didn't care. I carefully turned the door and entered the room. The moon was shining through an open window casting a glow on the room. The room appeared to be baby blue with toys all over the place. To the left of the door there was a dresser. I noticed immediately that there were three pictures on top. I leaned in close to look at them.

One was of Molly, Arthur, and Ginny at St. Mungo's. Ginny was holding a small bundle of blue blankets. I can only imagine that this was James. I felt a twinge of pain knowing that I had missed that. I picked up the second picture. It was Ginny and small toddler with messy black hair. He couldn't have been older than two or three. I carefully sat the picture back down and reached for the third one. I brought it up to face to see and was surprised to see me and Ginny staring happily back. I felt my heart constricting as I looked at the two of us. We were so happy and I had to go and mess it all up. I had to go and be heroic. I set the picture carefully back down and turned my attention to the bed.

There sleeping in the bed was a small form. I approached it carefully. I could see the outline of his small body sleeping soundly. I crept to the other side of the bed where I could see his face. It was beautiful. He had my messy black hair and Ginny's nose. He has a small smile on his face which I can only assume meant he was having good dreams. I reached out to touch him. I felt the tears falling down my face. How could I have not known? How could he have gone four years without a father?

"I'm so sorry buddy" I whispered in the silence "I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you. I abandoned you. But I promise you this. I will not abandon you again. I will be here for you and for mommy; even if mommy hates me now."

I finally had to tear myself away from the sleeping boy. I walked back out into the living room.

"I want to talk to Ron and Hermione first" I said "Before Ginny knows I'm back. I feel like I still need to process this before I can talk to her"

Draco nodded "I won't say anything. Just promise me you're not going to leave again or I may have to hurt you"

"I promise" I said before apperating out.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? How do think Ginny's going to react when she finds out Harry was here? Do you think she'll be mad at Draco? Do you think she'll be mad at Harry? What about when she finds out Ron knew this entire time why Harry left and never told her? Or better when she finds out Hermione knew and never told her?<p> 


	19. Lucky Number Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Ok so I know you guys have to be SO mad at me. I mean I haven't posted in so long I can't even remember when. My summer has just been absolutely crazy. My family took a small trip to Memphis which was AWESOME and then I went to my friends house for a weekend. Then just working like crazy. I haven't had much of a social life or a lot of down time to write. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are nearing the end of our journey together and I would just like to say thank you so much to all my faithful readers. It really means a lot to me that you guys have stuck with it. Anyway read and feel free to drop me off a review because I LOVE to read them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Luck number seven<p>

GINNY POV

"I'm leaving" I told Miranda the welcome witch. A player for the Harpies had been injured in practice. She was now in a coma and I was working overtime trying to heal her before their match. She was their main chaser.

"Ok sweetie have a nice night" She said smiling "And gives that sweet boy of yours a kiss for me"

I smiled at her "I will" I said before apperating out; I apperated right into my living room just like normal. Draco and Brittany were babysitting James tonight for me. They were standing in the entry way in to my kitchen, heads together talking very low.

"Hey guys" I said throwing my purse on the coffee table. Their snapped up immediately.

"Ginny" Brittany said kind of oddly "Your back"

I nodded "How was James? He didn't give you too much trouble did he?"

Draco shook his head "Nah he was great"

"Good" I sighed "Is he asleep"

They nodded their heads not saying much.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between them. I could tell there something they weren't telling me.

"Nothing" Brittany said glancing at Draco.

"Ok out with it," I said my hands on my hips "You can tell me anything."

"Out with what?" Brittany asked innocently

"You two are acting very odd," I said "What are you trying to keep from me?"

"Well," Brittany said "Draco asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"What!" I squealed "That's great; I am so happy for you!"

"Really," Brittany said "This isn't weird for you."

"No" I said "This is great I am really happy for you."

"Good" Draco said "We just don't want things to get weird between all of us because we got married."

"No" I said "Zero weirdness"

"Well we should really head home." Draco said "I have to tell my mother."

"Goodnight Draco" I hugged him "And again congratulations."

"Thanks Gin" He said before they apperated out.

HARRY POV

"How could you not tell me about him?" I demanded looking at my two best friends.

"You said not to tell you anything about Ginny" Ron said "You said you wanted her to move on, and you wanted to forget about her."

"I think let me know that she was pregnant might have been the time to break that part of the deal Ron" I said

"Well I wasn't sure if I could" He said defensivly

"Look Harry" Hermione said "This would have never happened if you would have just stayed, and not made Ron make an unbreakable vow not to say anything about you."

"So this is my fault" I said

"Yes" They said together

I flopped into a chair "Ginny must hate me now"

"On the contrary" Hermione said "I think she is still hopelessly in love with you. You just have to tell her the real reason why you left, and make it up to her."

"And how do I do that? How do I make up for leaving her to take care of our baby for four years?" I asked

"Well you two need to go somewhere where you can talk" She said "You need to get everything settled and then decide what you're going to do about that precious little boy that you two have together."

"So what's he like?" I asked

"Oh my goodness" Hermione said "I don't even begin to know how to start describing James."

"He defiantly looks like you" Ron said

"He is very loveable" Hermione said "If I am having a bad day I want to go over to Ginny's to see James because I know even at three he can pick me up."

"He is a hyper little fellow" Ron said "Ginny doesn't know this but Draco and I lost him once at the ministry."

"What" Hermione and I said at the same time.

"Well we were working on trying to find Judkins" Ron explained "And Draco was babysitting. He was there one minute, and then the next he wasn't. I mean to tell you we hunted all over the ministry, and he was nowhere to be found. We finally found him with Kingsley."

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"What did Kinglsey say?" Hermione asked

"Not to bring him back if we couldn't keep up with him" Ron said laughing "We decide against telling Gin though because I don't think she would have found it quite so funny."

"I can imagine" I said "I mean I haven't technically met the boy and I don't find it that funny. First you took my son into the Auror department which is dangerous, and then you lost him."

"So I think Ron and I will babysit for Ginny tomorrow night" Hermione said changing the subject "And you two can go somewhere and talk."

"She's not going to want to talk to me" I said

"Which is why you are going to be her blind date she goes on" Hermione said smiling "She still owes me one."

"I don't know." I said cautiously "Do you really think that it's a good idea not to tell her who she's going out with I mean she's going to be furious."

"Trust me Harry" Hermione said getting up "Once you two talk it's all going to work out. Ginny loves you, and you love her. You two need to be there for that little boy."

"You're right" I sighed "Where are you going?"

"To tell Ginny that I have found her the perfect date." She said with a smile "You can stay here until further notice."

With that said she turned and apperated out.

GINNY POV

I had just sat down on the couch with a glass of wine when Hermione apperated into my flat.

"Ginny" She said looking excited "I have found him."

"Found who?" I asked setting my wine on the coffee table.

"Your perfect man" She replied taking a seat next to me. I groaned.

"Hermione-"I began but she cut me off

"Look you owe me one blind date." She said "And trust me I think you're really going to like him."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked

"He is defiantly your type of guy." She said smiling "He fits your perfect man perfectly."

"I still don't think I'm ready to move on." I said slowly

"Just try" She begged "For me"

"Fine what's his name?" I sighed

"He's a good friend of mine." She said avoiding the question "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Just promise me you'll give it a chance."

"What's his name?" I asked again

"You'll meet him tomorrow at that little restraunt down the street." She said still avoiding my questions. Great knowing Hermione it was one of her bookworm freaks that I would never agree to date.

"What's his name Hermione?" I asked again

"I had better go. I left Ron home with Rose and he freaks out if I am gone too long." She said before apperating out.

"UGH" I groaned flopping back on the couch. Sometimes I wish my family would just but out of my life.

I loved Hermione, but going on a blind date was not what I had in mind. I wanted to just be left alone, and when I was finally ready I would find my own man. However they couldn't seem to get that. I know Hermione said he was perfect, but my mother probably put her up to this. I stood up and headed to my bedroom to retire for the night tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Ok so you know where we're going to be if you need me." I said to Hermione as I grabbed my purse.

"We're going to be fine Ginny." She said with a smile "You just go have a fantastic time."

"I'll try" I said "What's his name again?"

"Go or you're going to be late" She said giving me a small push. I sighed before heading out the door. I hated this because I knew absolutely nothing about this man. I didn't even know his name. And to top it off he wanted to meet me at the restraunt instead of picking me up. I could tell this was not going to be a good date. Who knows though this was my seventh blind date maybe it would be lucky. Besides Hermione waited so long to bring it up maybe she really found someone special. I walked quietly into the restraunt looking around. It was busy tonight and there was not a familiar face in sight.

"Can I help you Miss?" The hostess asked politely

"I'm supposed to be someone for a blind date" I began explaining "I have no idea who he is."

"Ginny" A familiar voice called out from behind me. I slowly turned around to look straight into the emerald eyes I have dreamed about for so long.

"Harry" I said stunned

"Surprise" He said with an akward smile.


	20. Where do we go from here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

****So since It has been like FOREVER since you got a chapter I thought I would give you two! Also for those who don't know the chamber of secrets opens up on pottermore TOMORROW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Where do we go from here<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked feeling my breath coming short

"Why don't we sit down and talk" He suggested turning to the hostess "Two for Potter please"

"Yes Sir" The hostess said with an overly cheerful smile "Right this way please."

We both followed her in complete silence to a quaint table back in the corner. Harry pulled out my chair and I sat down still stunned that he was here. When Hermione said she'd found my perfect man she wasn't kidding. She handed us menus and promised to return very quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again once she was out of ear shot.

"How have you been Gin?" He asked "You look really great."

"What are we going to do the small talk now?" I asked "Ok fine; I'm great how have you been? Oh that's wonderful I'm glad life's working out for you. Did that satisfy you or should I continue?"

He slowly sat his menu down.

"I never stopped loving you Ginny." He said looking at me "I was trying to protect you."

"From a Death Eater?" I asked

"From life with me." He explained "I am the boy who lived, the chosen one, the one who defeated the dark lord. I was also head Auror and responsible for half of the men being in Azkaban. People were going to constantly be coming after me and after my family if I ever had one. People would be coming after you. I thought I was protecting you by leaving. You deserved more from life than that. I never knew you were pregnant."

"And you didn't think I deserved a choice in the matter." I said tears of anger rushing to my eyes "You didn't think I deserved to get to decided what I wanted for my life. You didn't think that I got a choice in the matter; no weak little Ginny couldn't possibly be with the famous Harry Potter. Someone might look at her wrong and she might break."

"Ginny-"He began

"No Harry you listen to me." I said "I loved you; I loved you more than I ever thought possible. I didn't care about what kind of life I would live. All that mattered was that we were together. You think I didn't know what I was signing up for. You think I didn't know you might be a wanted man. I didn't care about any of that; I wanted you."

"I'm sorry-" He said again at that moment our waitress came back over to our table.

"Hi can I take your drink orders?" She asked super politely

"I'll have water please" I said

"Make that two" Harry said and the waitress too off.

"I wanted to marry you" I said picking up where left off "I wanted to have a family with you. Instead I endured nine months of pregnancy, labor, and raising a child all on my own. That was the life I got thanks to you."

"I didn't know about James" He said defensively

"I never got a chance to tell you" I said

"What was stopping you" he challenged

"You said you didn't love me." I said "I didn't want you to stick around just for the baby."

"You didn't think I deserved the chance to be a part of my son's life." He asked "Whether I did or didn't love you he is still my son."

"That's not fair" I tried to defended tears starting to trickle down my face.

"How" He demanded

"Here are your waters" The waitress said coming back to our table and sitting the drinks down. "Are you ready to order?"

"You know what" I said standing up "I'm not very hungry anymore."

I turned on my heel and stormed from the restraunt. How dare he talk to me like that. How dare he act like what I did was completely selfish? Selfish was what he did. What I did I did for our son and for his benefit. It didn't take me long make it back to my flat. I burst through the door out for Hermione Weasley's blood.

"Momma" James yelled running to me I scooped him up in my arms and held him tight.

"You're home early" Hermione said

"Jamie why don't you and go show Uncle Ron the new sweater Grandmum made you" I suggested and watched my son drag my brother into his bed room. I turned on Hermione. "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry" She said "I was just afraid you wouldn't go if you knew who it was."

"You're darn right I wouldn't have."

"I just thought you two needed to talk" She said "I thought if you went out then you could do that."

"Oh well we talked alright" I said throwing my purse down and rubbing my face.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Hermione said

"Well how did people think it would go?" I shouted "I mean this man has been absent from my life for five years, and I have been left to raise our son alone."

"You also haven't shown any interest in moving on in those five years." She countered "I mean I thought you still loved Harry."

"I do" I said "But that doesn't mean he gets to waltz back into my life like nothing ever happened."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. I glared at Hermione before going to answer it. Of course there stood Harry.

"I wasn't through talking to you" He said helping himself inside "I would like us to try and be adults about this."

"Oh you mean like you were when you ran out of town and left me to raise our baby" I said "Harry I am the one who had to grow up here not you."

"I was trying to protect you" He said his voice rising a little bit.

"I didn't need your protection Harry" I said my voice matching his "I'm not fine china. I'm not going to break easily. I can take care of myself."

"You don't think I know that." He challenged running his fingers through his hair.

"What?" I asked

"I know you're not weak Ginny," He said not making eye contact "You are the strongest person I know. I also happen to know you are very good at taking care of yourself."

"But I thought you said-"

"My entire life has been filled with people I love sacrificing themselves for me." He explained "I just couldn't stand the thought of one more person I loved dying because of me."

"See this is what I am talking about" I said "You are so sure I am going to die because I am so weak I can't even defend myself."

He lifted his head and his eyes met mine.

"Made eye Moody, Remus, Tonks, Sirus, Fred, My Parents-"

"I know all the people who died for you Harry-"

"Do you think any of them were weak?"

Now he really had me confused.

"No"

"But they are dead" He said "Ginny you were the most important thing to me. You may not be weak, but I couldn't stand the thought that I might lose you. I thought if I just disappeared things would be better."

The room became really quiet. Hermione's eyes darted between the two of us. I looked at the ground trying to hide my tears.

"I guess maybe I went about it the wrong way." He said "It's just if I ever lost you I don't think I could live with myself."

"I don't get it" I said looking up "You still lost me. I mean technically."

"But I knew you were safe." He said "I knew that I did what I could to keep you safe. I was trying to give you the best life possible."

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted the life with you." I said "I would have been happy, and that would have made my life the greatest. I love you Harry Potter. I always have and always will."

He leaned up at that moment and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I had forgotten how Harry's kisses made me feel. I felt like I could do anything or go anywhere I wanted.

"I love you too Ginny." He said "What happens now?"

"I don't know?" I said looking at Hermione.

"Well in my personal opinion you have to remember that you have a son to think about." She said "What would be best for James."

Harry and I looked at each other.

"I think the best thing for him," I said "Is for his mum and dad to be together."

"I couldn't agree more" Harry said leaning in to kiss me again.


	21. Love and Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER **

****Hey guys I am SUPER sorry about the delay in the update. I hit this terrible writers block and literally had no idea how to do this chapter. I knew what i wanted to happen, but for some reason every time i started it it never came out right. Anyway today it worked out so here it finally is. I hope you all like it and leave a review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20:Love and Marriage<p>

"I can't believe this is finally happening." I exclaimed as Hermione fixed my veil.

"I know," She said "I couldn't be happier for you two. I seriously had my doubts that this would happen."

"Tell me about," I said "If you had told me a year ago I'd be marrying Harry then I would have laughed in your face."

Hermione laughed "Well life has a funny way of working things out."

"Isn't that the truth." I said

"How is the bride?" I heard my mother asked coming back into the room.

My entire family took a little while to except the idea that Harry was back in my life. Most of my brother's simply wanted to hex him into the next century. However mum was the worst one. Because not only had Harry hurt me and left me, but he had walked away from our entire family and mum saw him as a son. However after sometime and countless apologies she declared it water under the bride, and Harry and I became engaged. James was at little apprehensive at first with his father being back. However it didn't take long for him to warm up to him. Now he is probably the most excited about Harry and I finally tying the knot.

"The bride is beautiful." Hermione said "And she is just about ready."

"Oh Ginny," Mum said tears in her eyes "you look so beautiful."

"Harry is a lucky man." Katie said as she and Chelsea came back into the room. They were my other bridesmaids along with Hermione.

"I just hope he remembers it." Mum grumbled. Even though she had forgiven him she still was apprehensive.

"I'm sure he will." Hermione said as there was a knock on the door. I was surprised to see Remus Lupin walking into the room.

"Remus," Mum said surprised "what brings you back here?"

"Well I was hoping to have a word with the bride?" He said smiling at me.

"Uh . . . sure" I said a little unsure of what this could mean. I knew Remus of course, but we never had private conversations before. I followed him out of the room and down the hallway a little bit.

"I hope you can forgive me for taking you away from your preparations." Remus began looking slightly nervous.

"Of course," I said chuckling a bit "I think I am pretty much ready."

He chuckled nervously "And you look beautiful. So the reason that I pulled you out here is that after James and Lily died Sirius took a few artifacts from their home. You know things that were precious to them to save them. When he died I went to Grimmauld Place and took them myself. Most of these items are now in Harry's possession. However there was a few I was saving for a day like this."

At this moment he pulled a beautiful necklace out of his pocket. It was full of ruby flowers with silver leaves. It was absolutely stunning.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed

"James gave this to Lily on their wedding day." He said "We helped him pick it out."

"It's gorgeous," I said "you have excellent taste."

He laughed a little louder this time. "Try telling my wife that. Any way I thought it would be nice to have a piece of Lily and James here on this special day."

He held the necklace out for me to take.

"Oh Remus," I said gently taking the necklace in my hands "I don't know what to say."

"I know Lily would have wanted you to have it. They would have like you."

"Really?" I asked him.

"You are everything they could have wanted for Harry." He said "So I guess I will go take my seat now."

"Thank you Remus." I said "This means a lot to me and I am sure to Harry."

"Don't mention it." He said "I am sure if you have a little girl in the future that you will pass it along."

"Most defiantly!" I agree and watched as he disappeared around the corner. At that moment Hermione came hunting me down.

"Ginny," She said "They're almost ready for us."

I held up the necklace, and she gasped.

"It belonged to Harry's mother." I said "Remus thought I might like to have it."

"I am so glad they are here for Harry." Hermione said helping me put on the necklace.

"Me too!" I agreed

HARRY POV

I had never been this nervous; not even when I was facing the most evil wizard of all time. Meeting James for the first time was slightly terrifying, but still this was even more terrifying. I was trying to take deep breaths while Ron was laughing at me.

"You know I seem to remember you being slightly nervous when you married Hermione." I said glaring at him.

"Oh I was," He said "But it was all for nothing. Getting married is the easy part. It's staying married that it hard."

Once again I glared at him. He was my best mate, but the worst at giving advice. It was times like these I wish my father could have been here or even Sirius to give me advice. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Remus Lupin asked poking his head in the door.

"Sure," I said "We're just chilling out until they're ready for us."

Remus stepped in. He looked much better now that the war was over. He still looked older, and had some grey hair. You could see where the war had taken its toll on him. He lost a lot of people he cared about my parents being one of them.

"Harry," He said "I know that this is the point in your life where you need a man to give you some advice; like a father."

I nodded my head and he looked at the floor.

"Well when James died that job fell to Sirius." He explained "I mean he was your godfather and closer to James than I was. However in light of Sirius's death and the fact that I was also close to your father I would like to step in if you would let me."

"Absolutely," I said "I think my father would have been honored that you stepped in for him."

"Well . . . I have racked my brain trying to think of what James would have told you if he were here." Remus began "What he would have wanted me to tell you."

"And?" I asked curious as to what he thought my father would have told me.

"Well James would have said something witty." He said "However I can't seem come up with anything."

I tried to look positive, but I felt a little disappointment in hear that.

"I think though James would have wanted you to know how proud he was of you." He said "And believe him and Lily would be very proud of you Harry. You have been through so much in your life."

"I don't think he would have been proud of the way I ran away from Ginny and my son." I said looking at the floor.

"Maybe not," He said "But he would have been proud of the way you stepped up when you came back."

I nodded my head.

"So when your parents died Sirius took a few items from the house; items that were dear to them. I have told you all this before."

I nodded my head.

"Well I held on to a couple of pieces for an occasion such as this." He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a solid gold pocket watch.

"Whoa," I said taking the watch from his hands. The potter family crest was sketched in the front.

"It was your fathers." Remus explained "His father gave it to him. I know that he would want you to have this."

"Thank you Remus." I said turning to the man who was becoming slowly like a father to me.

"Well I figured this way you'll have a piece of James with you today." He said smiling "I have a necklace that was Lily's for Ginny. I hope you don't mind."

"No," I said "I think it's brilliant that you want my parents here today."

I moved to hug him. He really was the closest thing I had to a father now that Sirius was gone; except for Arthur that is.

"Remus would you and Dora likes to sit in the front where my parents would have sat?" I asked "I mean it would mean a lot to me if you would."

"Well if you're sure Harry," Remus said "then we would be honored."

"Great," I said "then it's settled. You and Dora will be seated down front. I'll let the ushers know."

GINNY POV

"How you holding up Gin Bug?" Dad asked as one by one my closest family members walked down the aisle before me.

"Good," I said "I love Harry and have dreamed of marrying him for as long as I can remember."

Dad was silent for a moment. He never really had a lot to say about Harry's return. Finally he spoke up.

"He makes you happy right?" He asked

"Yes," I said "no one has ever made me happier."

"Then that's all I could ask for." He said with a smile "Is that you're happy."

At that moment the music changed and it was our turn to walk down the aisle. We went slowly allowing everyone to drink in me in my beautiful dress. However my eyes never left Harry's. He was starring at me with more love than could ever hope for. It had still been rocky when he came back, but he really went out of his way to prove his love for me. Finally after almost eight months he asked me to marry him. It didn't takes us long to put the wedding together, and here we were. Finally we made it to the end of the aisle. My dad handed me over to Harry and took his place next to my mum.

"Friends and Family," Kingsley began "We have gathered here to witness the unity of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley. Love can be a beautiful thing. It has more power than all the magic combined. It is a magical and wonderful gift. One I wish that everyone could experience. Now Harry and Ginny were lucky enough to find it in each other. I have known them several years now and let me tell you I can see the amount of love these two have for each other."

While Kingsley talked I just stared at Harry. I loved him so much. I never thought my life would get a happy ending, but yet here I stood marrying the man of my dreams.

"Harry and Ginny have decided to say their own vows." Kingsley said "Harry you may go first."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Ginny I have made several mistakes in my life." He began "But the biggest one was leaving you. Every day we were apart I thought about you. I tried to move on, but I couldn't seem to. I was in so much pain I just wanted to end my life. I'm not even sure what kept me going. However then I got Draco's owl and there was something inside me that said I couldn't stay away any longer. I love you so much Ginny, and I can never tell you how sorry I am for the pain I caused you. I hope though that we can begin our life together and build a family. You and James are my life now; nothing else matters."

When Harry was done Kingsley turned and nodded for me to go.

"Harry I am going to be honest and tell you that I harbored a lot of resentment toward you." I said "I was angry that I was all alone raising my son. I tried so hard to hate you, but it didn't really work. Because no matter how hard I tried when the nighttime came, and I was alone in my bed all I wanted was you. I wanted you to hold me and tell me everything would be ok. I wanted you to kiss me, and tell me how much you loved me. I wanted you to stick your feet on mine when they were cold. I tried to date and move, but that didn't work either. No matter how perfect the date was at the end of the day it still wasn't you. When you came back I was angry. Mostly because no matter how hard I tried to be mad at you, and ignore you I couldn't. It was then I came to the realization Harry that I loved you and always will until my heart stops beating."

"At this time we will exchange the rings." Kingsley said.

Harry took my ring and slide it gently on my finger.

"I promise to love you until I am no longer breathing. I promise to always be there for you and our son. I promise to be a friend and a lover. I promise to stay by your side in the good times and bad. I promise to tell you every single day how much I love. I promise to protect you with all the blood coursing through my veins. With this ring I make an unbreakable vow."

At that moment little white lines circles out joined hands. The unbreakable vow was Harry's idea to prove to me that he wouldn't leave again, and that he would always come back. I could hear the disapproving gasps from everyone in the audience. I repeated the same promises to Harry and also made an unbreakable vow.

"Now by the power invested in me by the ministry of magic I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kingsley said with a smile. "Harry you may finally kiss your wife."

Harry and I shared a beautiful and passionate kiss. Once we broke apart everyone was clapping for us. James, who had carried the rings, came stood by us. The three of us walked back down the aisle together a complete family. Finally all felt right with the world.


	22. New Horizons

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter **

****So this is it the final chapter. I want to say thank you to everyone who gave my story a chance and stuck with it to the very end. I hope that you have enjoyed it, and that it will inspire you to all write your own amazing fanfics as well. If anyone ever has a fanfic they want me to try I will read it and give them a review too! Just pm me with the title and everything. Again thank you all so much for support it means the world to me. Here is the epic finally to our love story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21:New Horizons<p>

It was the most beautiful and horrific thing Harry had ever experienced. Ginny had been a trooper, and he had a whole new respect for her. No one had prepared him for what child birth was really like. Ginny had been in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. It was the most helpless he had ever felt.

"Isn't he perfect" She cooed looking down at our brand new baby boy.

"Perfect," I said "He is angelic."

She giggled "I think you, Mr. Potter, might be a little biased."

I chuckled with her as I ran my finger down my tiny sons arm. "Maybe you're right."

At that moment the door opened, and Hermione brought in James.

"Is he here?" James asked excitedly "Am I a big brother?"

I motioned for James to come closer. I picked him up so he could see the baby in Ginny's arms. He clung tightly to me while staring at the newest addition to our family. I was so glad that it didn't take James long to come around to me. After the wedding it was almost like I had never been gone. I mean I knew there were still those years I would never get back, and I was realizing that even more now that the new baby was right there in front of me.

"James," Ginny said softly "I want you to meet your little brother Albus Severus Potter."

"Hi Albus," James said "I am your big brother James, and I can't wait til you get big and I can teach your things."

Ginny and I both giggled at our son. He had been so excited ever since we told him he would be a big brother. After a few more minutes Hermione took him back out to the family.

"Do you want to hold him Harry?" Ginny asked. I had been actually dreading this part. I had hardly ever held a baby. I mean I wasn't around when James was born, and I only held Teddy once when he was a baby.

"I don't know," I said "what if I do it wrong and break him?"

"Harry," Ginny said "You aren't seriously scared of holding your own child."

"I have never had a baby before Gin." I reminded her "I wasn't here when James was this little."

Ginny scooted over where I could sit next to her on the bed. Once I was settled she handed Albus over to me.

"Just make sure you support his head." She said removing her arms.

He was so tiny and light I just knew I was going to break him. However the longer I held him and stared at him the more in love with him I fell. Seeing the beautiful miracle that Ginny and I had made. To know that our love made this beautiful child in my arms. Ginny decided she wanted to sleep so I moved to the rocking chair with baby Albus. I rocked and rocked him while he slept.

"I promise you that I will always be there for you." I said to him "I wasn't always there for your brother the way I should have been, but I promise you that I will be there for you now. "

I felt a twinge of guilt when I thought about all I had truly missed with James. Four years didn't seem like a lot, but when you look at how fast kids grow four years might as well be a lifetime. At that moment one of the healers came back into the room. I looked over to see that Ginny was sacked out already.

"I'm going to go ahead and take him to the nursery for the night." She said with a smile.

"Oh we can't keep him in here?" I asked not wanting to let my son go.

"We like to keep them in the nursery so the parents can get some rest before they have to take them home." She said with a smile "Because once you take the home you are the one's getting up every two hours with them."

"Every two hours." I replied shocked

"Is this your first baby?" She asked

"Well I have a son who is almost six, buy I wasn't around when he was a baby." I explained "So I guess you could say yes this is my first baby."

The healer chuckled as she removed Albus from my arms.

"This will defiantly be a learning experience for you." She said before exiting the room.

I walked over to the bed where Ginny was finally sleeping peacefully. Even in sleep though I could see how worn out she was. It really wiped her completely of all her energy. I had not been prepared for all the pain and screaming. It ripped my heart out when she screamed. However I was finally informed that this was the only way babies were born. I finally settled back down into the chair to get some rest. James was staying with Molly and Arthur until we came home so I didn't have to worry about him.

"WELCOME HOME" everyone shouted as we walked into our house three days after Albus was born. The entire Weasley clan had gathered to welcome baby Albus into his new home. Sitting on the counter holding the cake was his big brother James wearing the widest smile.

"It was my idea!" He said proudly

"James wanted to give Albus a proper welcome to his home." Hermione explained "So we decided to throw a party."

"How thoughtful!" Ginny replied kissing James on the forehead.

We all had cake, and played pass around the baby for several hours. Finally everyone slowly started heading back to their own homes; finally all that was left Molly and Arthur.

"Are you sure you two will be fine?" Molly asked

"Mum," Ginny said hugging her "I will be fine. I have Harry to help me this time."

"Well then I guess we will leave you guys to get settled back in." She said

"We'll come see you in a few days." Ginny said hugging her father.

"Alright," Molly said "we'll look forward to it."

Once they were gone Ginny took Albus into the Nursery to put him in his crib. Meanwhile I took James into his bedroom to tuck him. I read him a story, and pulled the covers up to his chine.

"Daddy," James asked "will you love Albus more than me?"

"What in the world would make you think that?" I asked him horrified that he even though that.

"Well you get to do more with Albus then you do me?" He asked "You know watch him get big and stuff."

"James," I said looking in his eyes "I love you so much. I am very sad that I never got to watch you get big like I will Albus. However that will never ever mean that I will love you less than him. Now you might see Albus get to do things with me that you never got to do. Just remember you had four years with momma all to yourself never have. You mother and I will love you and Albus equally ok sport?"

"Alright daddy!" He said and I kissed his forehead.

After shutting the door to James's room I walked quietly over to the nursery. Ginny was watching Albus sleep in his crib.

"Sometimes it's nice to watch them sleep." She said "They don't do it very often."

I chuckled wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"You should get some sleep Gin." I said "We are both going to need it to raise our two little boys."

"You know Harry," She said "I was thinking we might need one more addition to our family."

"One more?" I questioned

"Well I still really want a girl." She said blushing a bit.

"You want another baby?" I said surprised

"You sound surprised?" She questioned "Do you not want another one?"

"No I wouldn't mind," I said "it's just that I figured after all the pain you went through I wouldn't get another one out of you."

She laughed "You know it is painful, but then I think about James and Albus and it's all worth it."

I thought for a moment "a daughter would be nice."

"We could name her Lily." I said with a smile "Lily Luna Potter"

"Lily Luna Potter" he repeated "I don't hate it."

"We should maybe let Albus get a little bigger first." She said with a smile "But I defiantly think we should try for one more."

"I couldn't agree more." I said bending down to kiss her.

I had everything I could ever want. A loving wife, two beautiful children, and talk of a third one. What else could a person possibly want?


End file.
